The beginning or the ending
by MusaRiven
Summary: Two months ago, Riven's secret was reavealed. And soon it's time for the wedding. And Mista will do EVERYTHING to separate Riven and Musa. SPOILER FOR BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES!
1. Eldorado meets Eraklyon

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'

* * *

**_Eldorado meets Eraklyon_**

It had been two month since The Winx and The Specialists had arrived at Eldorado and saved them from

Tzekel-Kan. The King and Queen had also meet Musa's father, which had turned out very well indeed. The boys was going to take their examination today and Saladin had invited all of the students families and friends to their last performance. Riven's family were there and the Winx also. Sky's parents were there, and Timmy's as well.

* * *

''Come on Stel, we are gonna be late.'' Bloom and the others stood in the common room of their apartment.

''I'm coming, I'm coming. You can't rush perfection you know?''

''Stella, you always look perfect. Now come on, lets go.''

''Take it easy. It's not like the boys would leave without us anyway.'' Stella was finally dressed, and the Winx went outside were Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Helia stood and waited for them.

''BRANDON!'' Stella ran towards Brandon and knocked him to the ground.

''Hi Timmy.'' Each Winx joined their partner.

''Well that leaves us two then?'' Musa smiled at Layla.

''I guess so.'' Layla laughed.

''Hey Musa, I think their is somebody that wants to see you.'' Sky nodded at the ship.

''Really? Riven?'' Musa ran aboard on the ship but was stopped halfway out.

''Well not quite, but pretty close.'' It was Chel.

''Chel!'' Musa hugged her friend.

''What are you doing here?''

''You didn't thought I would miss my brothers examination did you?''

''Are your parents and Tulio here too?'' They walked back into the ship and went back to Red Fountain.

''Yes, they are at Red Fountain. It was quite boring without you guys.''

''Are... she there too?'' Musa hesitated if she should ask.

''Who?''

''Mista.''

''Oh no, no. I haven't seen her since she left actually.''

''Well, thats nice to hear.'' Musa signed of relief and sat back in her chair.

''Relax girlfriend, if she had been there you and me had kicked her out.'' Stella whispered to Musa so Bloom or Flora wouldn't hear it. Musa did high five with the fairy of the soon and moon.

''What are you two talking about?'' Bloom winked at her friends.

''Nothing!''

* * *

Riven stood outside in the courtyard of the Red Fountain with his parents and Tulio.

''Riven my boy!'' A voice called from behind.

''Your majesties!'' Riven bowed for Skys parents.

''No need for that son. Have you seen Sky anywhere?''

''Yes, he and the others went to Alfea.''

''Oh, well.''

''Who are this people?'' Skys mother had spotted Tulio and his parents.

''Oh, this is my family. My mother, Topaz.'' Queen Samera choke the other queens hand.

''Skys mother yes?''

''Yes.'' The two woman seemed get along pretty fast.

''And this is my father, Miguel.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Miguel and Erendor choke hands.

''RIVEN!''

* * *

_**What did you think? Please R&R :)**_


	2. The Ice fairys return

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

**_DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES_**

* * *

**The Ice fairys return**

''RIVEN!'' They turned around and a wide smile came across the prince face. Samera and Erendor had walked over to their son.

''Muse.'' Musa came running towards him and knocked him down to the ground.

''ALL ON RIVEN!'' Chel was on her way to throw herself on Riven and Musa but she was stopped by her mother.

''Oh no you don't, not in that dress dear. And it's very improper of a princess or a prince to play around in the grass.'' Topaz had grabbed Chels wrist and glared down at her son and soon to be daughter-in-law, but smiled.

''Oh Topaz dear you can't blame them.'' Miguel winked at a blushing Riven and a even more blushing Musa that got up from the ground.

''Come on Riven, we have to get ready for the show.'' Brandon and the others stood and waited for their friend.

''I'll be right there. I've to go but, I'll see you later.'' Riven kissed his sisters and mothers cheeks before disappearing into the building again.

''ALL GUEST MAY NOW TAKE PLACE AT THE ARENA!'' A male voice spoke in a loudspeaker.

''Well shall we?'' The Winx, the two royal married couple and the prince and princess walked into the arena and took their seats.

''Musa are you coming back to Eldorado the day after tomorrow?'' Chel sat besides her new friend.

''Actually I am, and so are the others.''

''Great then we can plan your wedding.'' Chel clapped her hands.

''Trust me Musa, this wedding had been the only thing that she have been talking about.'' Tulio grinned at the musical princess.

''Well it isn't every day your brother gets married.'' Tulio rolled his eyes and the seven girls laughed.

* * *

Back at Eldorado, the streets were full of people. Everyone were chattering and laughing, but on a hill with grass and flowers. Mista sat and looked back at the palace, at his bedroom.

''Well, I promised myself I would get my revenge. It seems like I won't be able to rescue you Riven.'' A single tear ran down the fairys eye.

Flashback

A younger Riven and Mista walked through some tunnels under the palace.

''We maybe should be heading back?''

''Umm yeah you probably right.'' Mista tripped over a root that went up through the ground. For her own luck Riven was quick and could catch her. It felt like the time stopped for a couple of seconds, they leaned in until their lips meet. Mista wrapped hers arms around his neck as hers found hers waist.

''There you are!'' They broke apart as they had heard Chels voice.

''Umm we were just...''

''Whata HELL are you two doing?!'' Chel widen her eyes.

''Piss of Chel. Come on Mista!'' Riven took Mistas hand and walked back to the palace and left the princess alone.

Flashback End

''Damn you Musa, you took him away from me.''

''Maybe we could help you.''

* * *

''Oh cutiepie you were great.'' Stella were the first that reached her boyfriend. Musa stayed with Layla and let his family praise their son and brother first. Musa had this strange feeling inside herself, about Mista. No she was not going to think about her now. Now it was time for her to look forward into a bright future, with Riven.

''Muse? Are you okey?'' Layla looked at her worried.

''Yes, I was just... thinking.'' She smiled back at her.

''About..... Riven?''

''Hush on you, come on guys we have to get back to Alfea.''

''What?'' Bloom...

''Already?'' Flora...

''But we just...'' Stella...

''Got here!'' Techna finished each others sentence. Musa and Layla just started to laugh and walked back to the ship.

''Hey you wouldn't think you would get away from here without saying goodbye did you?'' Riven snack behind Musa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Then I wouldn't know you the way I think I do.'' She grinned at him. He took one hand and laid on her neck and lead her lips to his.

''Hey you two lovebirds, are we leaving or not?'' Chel just loved to spoil her brothers and Musa romantic moments.

''Are you two going?'' Riven noticed Chel and Topaz had sat down and put their seatbelts on.

''Well dah, of course we are.''

''Chel!'' Topaz glared at her daughter.

''Sorry.'' Chel folded her arms and sank back in her seat.

''Well I see you later.'' Riven kissed Musa one last time before whispered something into Chels ear.

''Haha mom loves me the most.''

''Oh Riven I hate you!'' Chel was on her way to grab Rivens suit but missed as he took a step backwards that her seatbelt held her back.

''Oh what's the matter little sister, can't reach me anymore? Am I to fast for you Chel?'' Riven had that stupid grin on his face that he knew would tease her even more.

''Just wait until I get my hands on you!'' She unleashed her seatbelt and chased after Riven.

''Chel, Riven. Please sit down MIGUEL!'' Topaz started to get angry.

''Here I'm Chel, come on sis, can't you catch up with your old brother anymore?''

''Hey Riven?'' Musa waved over to Riven.

''Yes Muse?'' Riven forget all about his sister when he heard Musas voice. He snapped out of it when he feel to the floor of the ship laying on his back with Chel bending over him.

''Now I got you your toad.'' She barely could finish her sentence until Riven had bend over and was now on the top of her.

''You were saying?'' Riven grinned down on her.

''No please Riven don't please.'' Chel knew actually what he was going to do.

''Try to stop me.'' He start to tickle her stomach.

''Oh dear, how could those two be my children?'' Topaz shook her head.

''It's probably some phase.'' Musa smiled at the Queen and the other girls started to laugh.

''No Riven, sorry, stop, please.'' Chel laughed as she tried to get him of her.

''RIVEN, get of your sister.'' They turned and was their furious father.

''Sorry father.'' Both of them knew that they wouldn't challenge the King when he was this mad.

''Now Chel get back to your seat and Riven you leave this ship immediately.'' They did as they were told and Miguel followed his son out again.

''I'll see you guys in a minute.'' Brandon closed the doors and started the ship.

* * *

_**Who's Mista talking with now? Mistas flashback about Riven? Please R&R**_


	3. All is fair in love and war, right?

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'

All is fair in love and war, right?

''Come in.''

''Mrs F?'' Flora and Bloom walked in on Faragondas office

''Dears, back already?''

''Well there is someone that might want to meet you.'' The girls stepped aside and Topaz walked in.

''Hello Faragonda.''

''Topaz?'' Faragonda walked over and hugged her old student.

''What beautiful woman you have grown into.''

''Oh, not at all.''

''How are you doing nowadays?'' Flora and Bloom walked silently out of the room.

''Did you get your prince?'' Faragonda got back to her seat and Topaz in one of the chairs opposite.

''I did actually, and we have 2 sons and one daughter.''

''How wonderful, but how come you know my girls?'' Faragonda pushed hers half-moon glasses back up on her nose.

''Actually it's my oldest son who know them.'' Faragonda looked confused and was about to replied but Topaz was faster.

''It's a long story, and I think it's better if Flora and the others can make it easier to understand.''

''Who... who are you?'' Mista stood up and stared at three figures in cloaks. The one in the middle took her hood of that was covering her face. A pale girl with long silver hair down to her knees and eyes as blue that they were nearly white. The one of the right side of the girl, had really freaky yellow colored eyes and brown hair down to her knees. The last one had a bit of lilac shade in her curly shoulder length hair.

''Well lets just say that I we're your friend.''

''How do I know?''

''Mista, I really think that you and me should try to get along. As we both can make things, should I say freeze a little bit.''

''You said something about that you could help me.'' Mista reviewed the three mysterious figures before her.

''I said maybe. But before, I want you to tell us what you know. Everything.''

''About what?''

''You said something about a Riven and a Musa?''

''Yeah I did... but what has that to do with you three.''

''Okey girly, spit out the details before I have to make you talk with the help of a couple of thousands volts.'' The one with curly hair took a step forward with a ball of energy in her hand.

''Take it easy Stormy, we don't want this sweet girl get scared now do we?'' The girl in the middle stopped her friend to get any closer to Mista.

''So, now. Are you gonna talk of what?'' She glared back at Mista.

''What do I win in this?''

''If I don't got it wrong, you wanted that Riven right?'' Mista nodded shyly.

''Well you can have him, and lets just say that we gets our revenge of those little dorky teenage girls Winx.'' The Yellow eyed one joined the conversion.

''You.. you know the Winx?''

''Yes we go long back.''

''So how about it?'' Mista thought for a minute.

''Okey, I'm in, but you have to promise that Riven or not anyone in the royal family of Eldorado will get hurt.''

''You have our word.'' The blue eyes offered Mista her hand. Mista thought one last time before she grabbed her girls hand. A cold light blue, white smoke came from their linked hands.

''Now, we can't chicken out of this.'' Mista had made a little squeal as she felt the cold breeze across her skin.

''Or else?'' Mista asked her with more fear in her voice then before. She didn't want the answer that she got.

''What do you think?'' She knew exactly what was going to happened. She was going to die id she didn't help them now.

''All is fair in love and war right?'' She thought for herself.

_**(I'm sorry that is has taking so long but I have had it a bit…. complicated lately. But I hope it will get better in the furture.)**_

_Oh no, not the trix! Please R&R_

''RIVEN!'' They turned around and a wide smile came across the prince face. Samera and Erendor had walked over to their son.

''Muse.'' Musa came running towards him and knocked him down to the ground.

''ALL ON RIVEN!'' Chel was on her way to throw herself on Riven and Musa but she was stopped by her mother.

''Oh no you don't, not in that dress dear. And it's very improper of a princess or a prince to play around in the grass.'' Topaz had grabbed Chels wrist and glared down at her son and soon to be daughter-in-law, but smiled.

''Oh Topaz dear you can't blame them.'' Miguel winked at a blushing Riven and a even more blushing Musa that got up from the ground.

''Come on Riven, we have to get ready for the show.'' Brandon and the others stood and waited for their friend.

''I'll be right there. I've to go but, I'll see you later.'' Riven kissed his sisters and mothers cheeks before disappearing into the building again.

''ALL GUEST MAY NOW TAKE PLACE AT THE ARENA!'' A male voice spoke in a loudspeaker.

''Well shall we?'' The Winx, the two royal married couple and the prince and princess walked into the arena and took their seats.

''Musa are you coming back to Eldorado the day after tomorrow?'' Chel sat besides her new friend.

''Actually I am, and so are the others.''

''Great then we can plan your wedding.'' Chel clapped her hands.

''Trust me Musa, this wedding had been the only thing that she have been talking about.'' Tulio grinned at the musical princess.

''Well it isn't every day your brother gets married.'' Tulio rolled his eyes and the seven girls laughed.

Back at Eldorado, the streets were full of people. Everyone were chattering and laughing, but on a hill with grass and flowers. Mista sat and looked back at the palace, at his bedroom.

''Well, I promised myself I would get my revenge. It seems like I won't be able to rescue you Riven.'' A single tear ran down the fairys eye.

Flashback

A younger Riven and Mista walked through some tunnels under the palace.

''We maybe should be heading back?''

''Umm yeah you probably right.'' Mista tripped over a root that went up through the ground. For her own luck Riven was quick and could catch her. It felt like the time stopped for a couple of seconds, they leaned in until their lips meet. Mista wrapped hers arms around his neck as hers found hers waist.

''There you are!'' They broke apart as they had heard Chels voice.

''Umm we were just...''

''Whata HELL are you two doing?!'' Chel widen her eyes.

''Piss of Chel. Come on Mista!'' Riven took Mistas hand and walked back to the palace and left the princess alone.

Flashback End

''Damn you Musa, you took him away from me.''

''Maybe we could help you.''

''Oh cutiepie you were great.'' Stella were the first that reached her boyfriend. Musa stayed with Layla and let his family praise their son and brother first. Musa had this strange feeling inside herself, about Mista. No she was not going to think about her now. Now it was time for her to look forward into a bright future, with Riven.

''Muse? Are you okey?'' Layla looked at her worried.

''Yes, I was just... thinking.'' She smiled back at her.

''About..... Riven?''

''Hush on you, come on guys we have to get back to Alfea.''

''What?'' Bloom...

''Already?'' Flora...

''But we just...'' Stella...

''Got here!'' Techna finished each others sentence. Musa and Layla just started to laugh and walked back to the ship.

''Hey you wouldn't think you would get away from here without saying goodbye did you?'' Riven snack behind Musa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Then I wouldn't know you the way I think I do.'' She grinned at him. He took one hand and laid on her neck and lead her lips to his.

''Hey you two lovebirds, are we leaving or not?'' Chel just loved to spoil her brothers and Musa romantic moments.

''Are you two going?'' Riven noticed Chel and Topaz had sat down and put their seatbelts on.

''Well dah, of course we are.''

''Chel!'' Topaz glared at her daughter.

''Sorry.'' Chel folded her arms and sank back in her seat.

''Well I see you tomorrow.'' Riven kissed Musa one last time before whispered something into Chels ear.

''Haha mom loves me the most.''

''Oh Riven I hate you!'' Chel was on her way to grab Rivens suit but missed as he took a step backwards that her seatbelt held back.

''Oh what's the matter little sister, can't reach me anymore? Am I to fast for you Chel?'' Riven had that stupid grin on his face that he knew would tease her even more.

''Just wait until I get my hands on you!'' She unleashed her seatbelt and chased after Riven.

''Chel, Riven. Please sit down MIGUEL!'' Topaz started to get angry.

''Here I'm Chel, come on sis, can't you catch up with your old brother anymore?''

''Hey Riven?'' Musa waved over to Riven.

''Yes Muse?'' Riven forget all about his sister when he heard Musas voice. He snapped out of it when he feel to the floor of the ship laying on his back with Chel bending over him.

''Now I got you your toad.'' She barely could finish her sentence until Riven had bend over and was now on the top of her.

''You were saying?'' Riven grinned down on her.

''No please Riven don't please.'' Chel knew actually what he was going to do.

''Try to stop me.'' He start to tickle her stomach.

''Oh dear, how could those two be my children?'' Topaz shook her head.

''It's probably some phase.'' Musa smiled at the Queen and the other girls started to laugh.

''No Riven, sorry, stop, please.'' Chel laughed as she tried to get him of her.

''RIVEN, get of your sister.'' They turned and was their furious father.

''Sorry father.'' Both of them knew that they wouldn't challenge the King when he was this mad.

''Now Chel get back to your seat and Riven you leave this ship immediately.'' They did as they were told and Miguel followed his son out again.

''I'll see you guys in a minute.'' Brandon closed the doors and started the ship.

_**Who's Mista talking with now? Mistas flashback about Riven? Please R&R**_


	4. Back to Eldorado

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Back in Eldorado**_

And once again, the Winx and their friends were on their way back to Eldorado. Mostly of the trip Musa had thought of Mista, she didn't know why she just couldn't get the funny feeling inside her that was telling her that something were wrong. As long that she was out of the picture, she couldn't care less. She really didn't want her or anyone else to ruin her wedding to Riven, there was no way she were gonna let that happen. She turned her gaze to Riven, who stared the ship. He had that smile across his lips and the glimt in his eyes that just made her heart melt. About two weeks, he would be hers completely. Two month ago, she thought he had been abounded by his mother. Everyone did. He didn't have a family that loved him and he didn't have a home to go home to. But here he is now, the crown prince of Eldorado. He has his parents and his younger siblings Chel and Tulio. Chel who got kidnapped by the evil enchanter Tkekel-Kan and Tulio who had returned from the dead.

''Hey Musa, what are you thinking about?'' Chel sat beside her. Chel was very pretty and good-looking. She had her mothers red hair and her fringe was the magenta color she and Riven had earned from their father. ''Just thinking. You know Chel, I have never got to ask you. Are you a fairy?'' Musa brushed a lock of hair from her face. A warmly smile grew across her face.  
''Yes, yes I'm.''  
''Then how come you never entered Alfea?'' Musa asked confused.  
''Well, we never really thought that it would be better if I got teached in Eldorado. Actually Riven would never to to the Red Fountain either. He was going to get the same education that Tulio and my dad got. The same one that my grandparents got.''  
''Would Riven never go to Red Fountain?'' Musa rise her eyebrows as Chel shook her head. ''Well I'm really glad he did. ''The both girls broke out in laugher.  
''Yeah well, Eldorado weren't fancy enough for him. And after Tulio's 'death'.'' She pronounce ''Tulio's death'' in a whisper. ''I think that he just needed to get away for a while. So he packed his bags and left her as fast as he could.

* * *

A figure dressed in a black rob with the hood over it's face walked through the streets of Eldorado. The figure stops by an old oak and looked so that no one would see it. Then it took one of the branches and pulled it. A secret door opened and the figure disappeared into in.

* * *

''Oh I just can't wait for some good shopping.'' Stella said and leaned back into her seat. ''Stella, we are not here for you to expend your wardrobe.'' Bloom said to her best friend as the other laughed.  
''Oh let her do her shopping Bloom. How about after dinner, we go out to the city all of us?'' Riven suggested. Everybody agreed to the idea. About twenty minutes later they could see the golden kingdom. Musa admired the beautiful planet and walked over to where Riven were sitting. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, burring her head in his neck. ''Hey love.'' He said stroke her cheek with one hand while the other one where staring the ship.  
''How long?'' ''When we get there? About ten minutes.''

* * *

The figure walked into the corridors of the palace, sure to not be seen. A maid came around the corner with a pile of towels and the figure quickly found a hiding place behind the curtain. When the maid had disappeared around another corner, the figure sneaked into the dinner-room. The figure took the hood of and showed it was Mista. She took a bottle out of her pocket with red liquid in it. She walked over to the table were the servants had set for the dinner for Riven and the others. She held the liquid into a glass with wine.  
''Goodnight Musa. Sleep well.'' An evil grin grew across her face before sneaking back out.

* * *

**Sorry for the waiting. I'M REALLY SORRY. I'll really try to get better. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	5. I'll stand by you

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

The Winx, the Specialists, Tulio and Chel walked the streets of Eldorado. Musa had never seen such beautiful place. Everyone seemed to get along very well. The children very playing with eachother, people were chattering. Musa and Riven walked hand in hand, enjoy feeling Riven press her hand tightly. A small girl with short black hair came running against Chel.

''Princess! Princess!'' The child cried.

''What's wrong Ellie?'' Chel picked the small girl up into her arms.

''It's Alice. She's hurt, and don't want the healer to clean her wound.'' Ellie pointed towards a group of children and an old woman. Chel and the others make their way to the children. Chel sat Ellie down by the others and continued her way into the crowd of children. The old woman sat by a girl with long blonde hair who cried. Chel sat down by the girl and took her hand. Musa saw the wound on the girls leg, she had hurt herself pretty bad.

''Now Alice, what's the matter?'' The girl sniffled.

''I feel when we played.''

''You know that you'll have to clean that wound, or else you might get very sick.'' The girl nodded. Musa couldn't help but to smile. And neither could Bloom and the others.

''She had always been good with them.'' Riven whispered into Musa's ear.

''I know, but it hurts.'' Chel put her other hand on the girls shoulder.

''I know it does. But I'll sit here with you okey?'' Chel whispered into her ear. The girl nodded before Chel nodded to the old women, who started to clean the girls wound. The girl started to sob higher. Chel laid her head upon the girls and started to sing to her.

''**Oh why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now.'**' Chel had a great voice. Musa had never seen this side of her.  
**''Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through. Cause I've seen the dark side too.''** Chel wiped a tear from Alice eye.

''**When the night falls on you. You don't know what to do. Nothing you confess. Could make me love you less'' **Chel stood up and took Alice and by the hand and lead her out from the group of children The other children followed her.  
**''I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you'' **She crouch down in front of Ellie and took something from her hair. A delightful gold barrette and put it in Alice hair.

* * *

The Trix sat hiding in a cave not far away from the palace. They all sat down on thrones that they had carved out of stone. Mista stood on her knees infront of them.

''Have you given Musa the poison?'' Icy played with her nails against the stone throne.

''Yes mistress. It should weaken her in a few minutes.

''Good. Now, we have to get you back into the palace. So that you can be our secret spy.''

''But that's impossible. The King will never let me back inside.'' Mista plead.

''Of course not by yourself. But with a little help from us, you still have chance.'' Icy grinned evil as Darcy and Stormy scoffed. Mista looked upon them with a expression of concern and fear.

* * *

Chel had left Alice with Ellie and joined the Winx.

''Chel that was amazing.'' Bloom said.

''Thank you. Well it's my little way of reaching out to them.'' Chel smiled. She started to feel dizzy.

''Chel? You okey?'' Tulio laid an arm around her shoulder.

''Yes I jus…..'' She didn't finish her sentence as she fell to the ground. Tulio and Riven got down on their knees besides her. The Winx and the other specialists gathered around her.

''Riven? Tulio? You look so beautiful.'' Chel laughed weakly. Tulio and Riven looked at each other for a second then back down on their sister. Flora sat down and took her head in her lap.

''She's been poisoned.'' She said.

''Poisoned? Who would ever want to poison Chel?'' Sky asked the nature fairy.

''I don't know, but she might not have much time left.''

''Chel, whatever you do. Don't fall in sleep. You hear me don't fall in sleep.'' Riven shook her body.

''So tired.'' Chel closed her eyes and smiled curling up into a ball.

''No Chel. Wake up!''

''We'll get to take her to the palace.'' Tulio nodded and lifted Chel over his shoulder.

* * *

Mista stood with the King and Queen in the throne room. The King bayed at her for the rude way she had treated Chel and Musa. Mista stood facing the floor and fighting her tears.

''But you've been loyal to us through the years. And well you don't have anywhere to go so…. But this is your last change Mista. The very last one.'' Mista lifted her head with a smile on her face. She just could not stop herself. She wrapped her arms around the King and hugged him.

''Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.'' The King snapped his fingers and a servant bowed to him.

''Follow Mista and give her some cloths.'' The servant nodded and lead Mista out of the room.

''Riven is not going to like this Miguel.'' Topaz warned her husband.

''I know, but he's not king yet. As long I'm at the throne I am the one you decides who work for me.'' He sat down besides Topaz and patted her hand. Riven and the others came bursting in through the doors.

''Chel?'' Both Topaz and Miguel stood up.

''Sorry don't have time.'' Tulio and the others disappeared as fast as they came up to Chel's bedroom. Miguel and Topaz stood there puzzled before exchanging looks and run after the teenagers. When they finally got there, Chel laid on her bed with Flora sitting beside her and Tulio on the other. Riven stood in a corner with Musa and Helia trying to calm him down. Stella and the others tried to figure out how and why Chel was poisoned.

''What is going on in here?'' Topaz looked confused from Riven to Tulio. Tulio left the bed and walked over to his parents.

''Mom. Chel has been poisoned.'' Tears escaping both his and Topaz eyes.

''What? You mean that she is going to die?'' He didn't say anything. He just looked down on the floor and tied his hands into fists. Topaz started to sob and buried her face into her husbands chest. She was not the only one that started to sob. Stella and Bloom broke out in tears. Layla and Techna tried not to do the same. Musa wiped a tear from her own eye and saw that even if he tried to hide it, Riven fought his tears himself. She pressed her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around him. Then something happened that made all of them to turn their heads towards Flora.

''There might still be a way to save her.''

* * *

**Drama, drama, drama. And Mista is back in the picture. I wonder how both Riven adn Musa is gonna take those news. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	6. What are you doing here?

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**What are you doing here?**_

''There might be a way to save her.'' Everybody turned their heads to Flora.

''What are you saying Flora?'' Bloom walked over to her friend.

''Well when I was trying to transform Mirta back into a person, I read a book about poison. And there were an antidote for just this kind of poison.'' Flora stood up.

''What book was it?''

''Magic spells and deathly poison.''

''We have that book I think. In the library.'' Tulio's face shined up with hope.

''Since when are you spending time in the library?'' Riven looked at his younger brother confused. Tulio looked back at him like he was retarded.

''Since I was ten. Haven't noticed?'' Riven shook his head in respond.

''Hello? Dying princess.'' Musa pointed at Chel.

''Yes right. Why don't you come with me and find that book?'' Tulio said to Flora who nodd and they left. Topaz went over to her daughters body and took her hand. Miguel went after her and laid her hands on her shoulders. Suddenly a brown-haired girl came into the doors.

''Chel, I just heard.'' Mista froze when she saw all of the people she really didn't want to see right now.

''What are you doing here?'' Riven went from heartbroken to expectation to angry in only a second. Mista looked at him slightly hurt.

''Haven't they told you?'' Riven frown his magenta eyebrows.

''Told me what?'' Miguel coughed to get Riven's attention, which he got.

''She works here again.'' Riven stared at him, while Musa shoot thousand knife at Mista who did the same at her.

''You know what? I don't have time to deal with this now. Come on guys we go find out how Flora is.'' Riven gave Mista one last glare before taking Musa by the hand and left the room with the others.

''I can't believe this.'' Riven growled and dragged Musa after him.

* * *

Tulio and Flora sat in the library of Eldorado's royal palace and looking for 'Magic spells and deathly poison'.

''I think I found it.'' Tulio took a thick book with a blood red cover and golden letters from the bookshelf. He laid the book at the table and Flora started to browse until she found the page she were looking for. Riven and the others came bursting in through the doors.

''Found anything yet?''

''Just a moment. Here it is. To cure most of every kind of poison, the victim needs to drink water from the magic lake on the frozen planet Apolize and drink it an bottle carved from the crystal castles throne room. But be aware of the giant snow monster that lives on the planet, but remember this, the worst enemy of the monster is only itself.'' Flora looked up at Riven.  
''What does that mean?'' Helia and the others stood and stared slightly confused at Flora.  
''Itself? Itself? Ice. The monster is made of ice.'' Everybody turned to Techna.  
''So that means that if we meet this beast, we have to fight it with Ice. Were are we gonna get ice from?'' They all stood and pondered for a second until Layla broke the silence.  
''Mista. Isn't she the fairy of Ice?'' She said.  
_''This can't be true.''_ Musa thought.  
''That's right. Well I guess she's our only chance if we meet the monster.''  
''So I guess it's of to Apolize then?'' Flora nodd.  
''But Riven, there is no guaranties that this will help.''  
''I know Flora, but it's her only chance.'' Musa stroke Riven's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
''Flora I want you to stay here and take care of Chel.''  
''Of course Riven.''  
''Okey volunteers, go out to the ship. I'll be there in a second.'' Riven and Flora left the library. Musa followed her with her eyes, then she followed the others out to the ship.

* * *

Riven and Flora entered Chel's bedroom were Miguel, Topaz and Mista sat gathered around Chel's sleeping body.  
''Mista can I talk with you for a second?'' Mista looked at Riven then back down at Chel before exit the room with Riven.  
''Yes?'' She folded her arms over her chest.  
''I've to ask you for a favor.'' Mista frowned her eyebrows.  
''Oh yeah? Why is that?''  
''You can help us to save Chel. You might be our only chance exactly. ''''Really? Well how's that?'' Riven sighed.  
''We can discuss that on the ship. Mista please, I thought you were her best friend.'' Riven looked at her with a disliking look.  
''Of course I'll come. It's Chel after all.'' Mista took Riven's wrist and pulled him with her out to the ship were the others were waiting.

* * *

Mista sneaked back into the garage of the ship when no one saw her. She leaned againts the wall and slide down to the floor burring her face in her hands as she sobbed. What had she done? Her hate towards Musa had set Chel's life at risk. This was the least thing she could do to, she owned into her.  
''Are you okey?'' She heard a sweet voice and looked up. Bloom had seen her sneaking into the garage and followed her to make sure she is okey.  
''Ye-e-s, I'm fine.'' Mista wiped a tear from her eye. Bloom sat down beside her and gave her a tissue.''  
''Thank you.'' She accept it and dried her face.  
''Now, wanna tell me what's the matter?'' Bloom tilted her head slightly so she could see Mista's face better.  
''Have Musa sent you?'' Mista said in a sarcasmisc voice.  
''No she haven't. I bet she would kill me if she knew I was talking to you.'' Bloom laughed. ''Now tell me''  
''It's Chel, she's my best friend. And I'm scared for her you know. That's all.'' Bloom nodded before rising.  
''If you ever want to talk, you know were to find me.'' Mista nodded before Bloom left her again.

* * *

''Alright guys five minutes until we there.'' Timmy said from his seat.  
''Well if you ask me. I think we should get warmer clothes.'' Stella snapped her fingers and before they all could understand what just happened, they all wore a warmer clothing.''All right, are you all set?'' And they left the ship.

* * *

**Sorry that it have took a while. But my mom is here a visit and I haven't seen her for six month so I want to spend so much time with her that I can. **

**And Next week I'm going on a vacation but I hope I can upload a chapter until then. **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	7. Apolize

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Apolize**_

Apolize was a cold place. Even colder then Domino was. If the would make it back from here safe and soundly or even... alive, they would be lucky. Too all of their surprise, Mista didn't pay attention to the temputure on Apolize.  
''Well I believe that we need some sun don't you think?'' Stella were about to transform when she was stopped by Mista.  
''I wouldn't do that if I were you. What will happened when you melt all the ice and snow? We'll drown... all of us.'' All of them glared at Mista in surprise again as she just turned around and began to walk.  
''Mista do you know were you going?'' Riven caught Mista's wrist and turned her around to face him.  
''Yes I'm, we need to go to the palace.'' She turned around again, only to get dragged back by Riven.  
''We need the key that lays in the royal vault.''  
''And you know this why?'' Layla asked her. She sighed.  
''I'll explain on the way.'' They started to walk towards the giant palace in distant as Mista told her story.  
''A few years a ago this place had a ending not very much unlike Domino.'' The name of her planet made Bloom squeal.  
''Yes Bloom, I know who you are. You're the last princess of Domino. So am I, only I once was the princess of Apolize. That is why I have my powers over Ice and Water. Apolize was once a peaceful planet with many lakes, waterfalls, springs etc. But one day, when I were 8 years old, my parents were betrayed and Apolize were under attack. My father died under the battle and my mother took me to safety in Eldorado. We lived at the streets when she suddenly got sick and died. That's when I had to survive on my on. Ever since this snow-monster has been living here to keep me away from rescuing my people.'' Mista got tears in her eyes, Riven laid a comforting arm around her shoulder. Musa didn't bother to argue with him, she knew it would not make things any better. Instead she gritted her teeth and hold tight to her clothes.  
''Why didn't you tell me. I could have help you with this.'' Mista shrugged.  
''Come one, we don't have much time.'' The gang continued over to the palace, fighting the cold air blowing against their face. After twenty minutes of struggling to get to the palace, Riven and the others walked through the main doors. The whole place were tore apart. The fine furniture were covered in ice, the crystal chandelier laid one the floor into small pieces. Some of the windows had been crashed. When sight of what happened to her childhood home made Mista's tears run down her cheeks. She walked up to a portrait of her and her parents. Someone had cut across it. Mista touched the portrait and stroke over it with her hand. A man with short brown hair and a big nose and a women with blond hair and ice-blue eyes dressed in jewels and fancy clothes. For the very first time, Musa felt sorry for her. She remembered when she lost her mother. Riven walked up to Mista and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
''When all this is over, I'll help you with this. Alright? It'll be okey.'' Mista nodd and wiped her eyes dry.  
''Okey, you guys follow me to the throneroom. She lead them up for a giant stair. The throneroom walls were made of crystal, you could see your own reflection.

''This is strange.'' Techna stood with her database. ''According to my computer, we are not the only human spirits in the castle. I sense another person from the floor above.'' Everybody looked upon the roof.  
''Another person? Here? Do you have any idea of who it can be Mista?'' Helia asked her. Mista just shocked her head.  
''Just get that bottle Flora were talking about and then get to the chamber and get that key. Then we can found out about our guest.'' Mista consternated the hardest she could. Soon a bottle were shaped by the crystal wall. A beautiful and elegant bottle of crystal from the throneroom walls on Apolize, just like Flora had read in the book.  
''Alright that's the bottle. Now we have to go to the chamber. Mista, Musa, Brandon, Helia, Layla, Bloom and I will go there and the others go and take a look at our guest upstairs.'' They separated and Riven's group maked it down to the treasure chamber. They walked through a long dark corridor. By the looks of it no one had been down here in years. Riven walked in front of the group with Mista besides him. Musa wanted him to come back to her and take her hand. Ask her if she were okey. Not walk besides her, but under the circumstances she kept quiet and held her tongue. In the end of the corridor they saw a big door, that probably lead to the chamber. Mista took something from around her neck. A necklace with a symbol, Musa assumed that is was the royal crest of Apolize. Mista pressed the symbol against a hole in the door, and soon the big door unlocked itself. The chamber were filled with gold, silver, crown jewels, one and another tiara and crown, but no key in sight.  
''So were is that key, I can't see it anywhere.'' Riven tolled Mista who wasn't paying any attention to what he just said. She walked towards a pedestal were a silver scepter laid. She picked it up, as she did a wind suddenly came blowing across the room.  
''Finally we are together again. This, this is it. What we need to get to the lake.'' She turned to the others.  
''This? Is this the key that you were talking about?'' Riven looked at the scepter in disbelieve.  
''Yes, and since I'm the last ruler of Apolize. The scepter belongs to me.'' Riven took Mista by her wrist and dragged her out from the chamber and the others followed.  
''Yeah, yeah we can talk about that later. Lets hurry up and meet the others.

Riven and the others meet up with the others outside the palace. With them they had a young thin boy in the same age as them. He had short blue hair, navy eyes and his clothes were dirty.

''Your highness.'' The boy fell to his knees in front of Mista.

''Do I know you?'' The boy looked upon Mista before rising.

''No your highness, but I know you.'' He took Mista by the shoulders. Riven how saw that Mista felt uncomfortable took the boy by his chest and pushed him backwards.

''Don't touch her.'' Now Musa couldn't take it anymore, she started to cry and ran, ran the fast as the snow would let her. She could hear Bloom and the others shout after her behind her. She heard some heavier footsteps run behind her and they came closer and closer. She didn't bother to look behind her. She just focused to get back to the ship, then she felt a strong arm caught her wrist and stopped her from running. She looked who it was only to see Riven with a confused expression.

''What's wrong?'' He stroke her cheek with his hand but it was quickly brushed of by Musa.

''Don't touch me Riven. Don't you think I know.'' More tears came running down her face.

''Know what?'' Riven turned even more confused.

''I know that you love her. I know you do.'' Riven rolled is eyes and sighed.

''Not this again.'' Musa became furious and started to shout at him.

''What do you mean? Don't you think I see how you treat her. And you because awful jealous when that guy laid his hands one her did you? I love you Riven, I really do, but sometimes. You're just to much to handle.'' She turned her back at him and crossed her arms.

''Oh come on Musa, couldn't you see that she was afraid? Wouldn't you be if a stranger came up to you and did that?''

''Of course I would. But it wasn't her bum he touched now was it? Because if it had been, you would probably kill him wouldn't you?''

''You know what, we don't have time for this. So we'll just solve this when we come back to Eldorado.'' Riven turned back to see the others walk towards them.

''We should get the motorbikes from here.'' Brandon said. Riven nodd.

''But hey, what are we going to do about this poor fellow?'' Sky and the others had put handcuffs on the boy.

''We get him to the ship. Helia and Tulio you will be watching him.'' The two boys nodd and they started to make their way to the ship. Bloom and Stella laid each arm around Musa who still were in tears. When they got to the ship, Helia and Tulio took the boy inside, while the boy get the leva-bikes from the garage. Musa would be going with Riven, Bloom with Sky, Stella with Brandon, Techna with Timmy and Mista with Layla. Riven reached Musa her helmet and she took it and climbed up on the leva-bike behind him.  
''Okey, hold on tight.'' Layla said to Mista before driving after the others. Musa felt good having her arms wrapped around Riven's waist. She was still mad at him but for some reason she couldn't help herself from resting her head on his back. She felt something on her hands. But it was only Riven who squeezed it. He probably hated to fight with her as much as she with him. She maybe did overreact over the whole Mista thing. She wouldn't let Mista come between her and Riven, no way. They have survived so many odstecal together so they would survive this to. And when they got married, she would get Mista out of Riven's life forever. As always Sky and Riven competed who drive the fastest. After forty minutes later they stopped outside a big mountain that were covered in ice and snow.  
''What are we doing here? It's nothing here.'' Brandon and the others asked Mista.  
''Yes there is, it's just that the portal is hidden.'' Mista took her scepter and pointed it at the mountain as she mumbled some words in a language that nobody understood. Suddenly the ice started to break and a shining light that made all of them to close their eyes. A tunnel had appeared infront of them into the mountain. Mista swung the scepter and light came from the top. Mista went into the tunnel and the others went in after her. Stella pushed Musa towards Riven and whispered to her that she should go and talk to him. Musa hesitated but then found the courage to go and talk to him.  
''Riven? I just want to apologize about before.'' Musa were surprised but glad that he took her hand.  
''It's okey. You were right, I really haven't paid any attention to you while we have been here. And I'm the one that should be sor-'' He were interrupted by Musa. She stepped infront of him and kissed him passionately. As they kissed, Layla, Stella and Techna wolf-whistle as they walked past them.  
''She's only a friend you know?'' Riven whispered when they broke apart.  
''I know.'' She kissed him one last time before they linked hands again and followed the others. The tunnel just went on and on and on, and finally they came to the lake. It's crystal clear water made that you could see all the way down to the bottom. Stella took the crystal bottle and filled it with water. Suddenly the ground started to shake which made Mista to drop her scepter in the lake and it fell to the bottom. As the Winx transformed into their Enchantix Mista dived into the lake to get the scepter. Parts from the roof started to fell down and Techna were almost it by a icicle.  
''Come on guys we need to get out of here.'' The Winx and the specialists ran out from the cave, but they didn't came long until they noticed someone was missing.  
''Where's Mista?'' All looked around but Mista were nowhere to be seen.  
''Oh I'll so regret this.'' Musa said for herself before turning around and flied back into the cave.  
''Musa!'' Riven saw what his fiancée did.  
''Go on! I'll be back in a second.'' Riven was on his was to follow her but Timmy and Sky pulled him with them.

**I think Musa has lost her mind real good this time. And how is that mystery boy from the palace. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	8. All for nothing

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**All for nothing**_

When Musa came back into the cave, she didn't see Mista anywhere.  
''Mista.'' She yelled but no one answered. There, on the bottom on the lake, Mista laid unconscious with the scepter tightly in her hand. Probably when she had gotten back to the surface something had hit her in her head. Musa dived into and struggled to get down to Mista. She couldn't actually believe what she was doing. The second time she dived she got a held of Mista's arm and pulled her up again to the surface. She pulled her up to the ground before diving back to get the scepter. Outside the cave the Winx and the others waited for Musa to return. They had called Helia and Tulio to come and pick them up and could hear the engine in distant. Riven sat down on his knees, pulled his hair.  
''I never should have let her go back in.'' Usually he didn't brake down like this, but at the moment he really couldn't care less.  
''You can't blame yourself Riven.'' Layla laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
''I can, and I'll.'' They heard a horrible roar and saw a horrible gray, fury monster behind them. The monster had three eyes and a pointed teethes. He roared again.  
''We need to distract him.''  
''But how?''  
''Girls you try everything you got. Guys, get on the bikes.'' In that moment Helia landed besides them.  
''Were are Musa?'' Helia shouted at the others.  
''Still inside, when they get here get her and Mista into the ship.

Musa flied holding Mista and the scepter, which wasn't easy. She was wet and cold, and she felt her wings freeze. She could see the end of the dark tunnel.  
''Hang in there Mista, we're almost there.'' Musa felt herself came closer and closer to the ground. Her wings became harder and harder to fly with. She came to the entrance just as she feel to the ground. She saw Tulio outside the ship, she called at him. He spotted her, he run towards her and Helia came after him.

''Ge—t he-r on t-t-he s-h-i-i-p.'' Musa had never been so cold before. It felt like her veins were turning into ice. Tulio picked Mista up and carried her back into the ship.

''Musa are you feeling alright?'' Helia helped her stand up, which she barely could.

''I'm f-i-i-ne-'' You couldn't fool Helia.

''No you're not fine. Come on.'' He picked her up as Musa held the scepter in her hand.

''HEY RIVEN!'' Helia yelled and Riven spotted them.

''You guys get back into the ship. We'll hold him up.'' Bloom shouted to the boys as she ducked away from the monsters tail. Sky and the others drive into the garage. When Helia had lift the ship, the girls one after one flied into the open garage door. The monster who had noticed what was going on turned his interest to the ship that make it very hard for the girls so hit the target were they would fly. Eventually all were on board and safely on their way back to Eldorado. Musa sat with two blankets around her. Riven haven't even looked at her since he entered the ship. She maybe just imagination it but she thought that he had a mad expression on his face, which scared her a it bit. But it could not be her he was actually mad at. Because if it hadn't been for her, Mista wouldn't be alive. She sat shivering as memories keep rushing through her mind. The young boy that they found in the palace sat in the cell in the garage. Musa stood up, she felt a little dizzy but she could handle it. She went back into the garage. The boy sat on the floor hugging his knees, by the sound of someone coming into the door he looked up.

''How are you feeling?'' Musa smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

''Probably better then you.'' He stood up and walked closer to the laser strings that separated them apart.

''I heard you save Mista.'' Musa nodded.

''I have to thank you for saving our princess.'' He bowed deeply.

''No you don't have to. You never said what you name is.'' The boy hesitated for a second but something told him that Musa wasn't a bad person, and that he could trust her.

''What about your boyfriend? That magenta head?''

''His name is Riven. And don't worry about him, he's not that bad as he seems to be.''  
''Yatz, my name. That's my name.'' He stuck his hand between the string for Musa to shake.

''Musa.'' Someone came into the garage. It was Riven. He stopped and looked at them for a moment. Musa could see something that she never really had seen in Riven's eyes. Hate. He went over to a cabinet and took some batteries. He didn't show any affection or emotion towards neither Musa or Yatz. It was like he didn't even see them.  
''Hey sweetheart.'' Musa smiled but still shyly.  
''Hi.'' Good he still did talk too her. Still it was bitterly. He closed the cabinet and was on his way over to the others. Musa grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her. She grabbed his chin and kissed him very passionately on his mouth. He made that groan he always did when they kissed so, he couldn't be that mad. They parted, Musa smiled and Riven smiled back at her weakly before disappearing out to the others again.  
''Yes, I can see the chemistry you have.'' Yatz said in a sarcastic voice and rolled his eyes.  
''He isn't like that usually. When you get to know him you'll notice that he really is a good person. I'll be back in a second.'' She went into the others, grabbed her pen and paper and went back again to the garage.  
''Mind if I sit down here? I need silence when I do this.''  
''No, be my guest. It's always nice to have some company.'' Musa smiled and sat down and began to write. From nowhere she poofed a flute. She took a tone and write something down at the paper.  
''What are you doing?'' Yatz smiled.  
''I'm writing a song. Well now I'm trying to make the music fit with the lyrics.'' Yatz looked impressed, then he grinned.  
''A love song?'' Musa blushed.  
''Maybe.''  
''Can I hear it?'' Musa shook her head. She felt her cheeks grow warmer.  
''No, not yet anyway. I want to finish it first.'' Yatz nod.

''Can I ask you something?''  
''Sure.'' Musa smiled. Yatz were very attractive indeed, but she had given Riven her heart. Her whole heart.  
''What were you doing on Apolize?'' Musa sighed.  
''It's a long story. Riven and Tulio's sister have been poisoned. So we went to get from the lake to rescue her.'' Yatz were speechless. Musa stood up.  
''I guess I should return back inside to the others.''  
''Probably.'' Musa smiled one last time before she went back to Bloom and the others. She laid her pen and paper down and went over to Riven and Tulio who were talking.  
''Hi.'' She wrapped he arms around his waist from behind. He smiled and laid on of his arms around her shoulders.

''So Musa, are you nervous?'' Tulio grinned.

''About what?'' Musa frowned her eyebrows.

''About the wedding of course. After all you are going to spend the rest of your life with my brother.'' Riven gave him a look that could have killed. Musa and Tulio laughed.

''And people wonder why I left Eldorado?'' Riven rolled his eyes and went over to Brandon and Timmy. Musa and Tulio had become close friends since Tulio had returned from the dead.

''No really, are you nervous?''

''Of course I'm nervous, but if it's Riven who stands and wait for me at the altar then I can face anything to get there.''

''Even Mista?'' Musa didn't have to doubt a second. That was the most terrifying thing she might have to meet at the way to Riven.

''Especially Mista.'' She wasn't going to let her get him. She really wasn't. How much she hated Mista, she couldn't let her die in the cave. She didn't knew why but she just couldn't.

When they came to Eldorado. Riven and the others ran as fast as they could back into the castle, up to Chel's room. And Sky and Brandon went to get Topaz and Miguel. Flora sat on the bed besides her with a wet cloth on the princess forehead. The in burst through the doors made Flora squeal and jump up from the bed.

''Did you found it?'' Riven gave the bottle to Flora. She took it and took the top of. Sky and Brandon came running with Topaz and Miguel behind them.

''You should know. This will get her better or she will die immediately. I hope you understand that it's fifty/fifty that she makes it. Do you really want me to give her this.'' Flora said it more to Riven, Tulio and their parents than the others. The young men looked at each other for a moment then down on the floor.

''Do it.'' Tulio said. Flora nod and went back to Chel's bed. She lifted hear red-head from the pillow and slowly poured the clear water into her mouth. They waited for a moment for something to happen. Chel started to breath heavily, then she stopped breathing at all. She was dead. The princess of Eldorado was dead. Killed of her best friend, of course no one knew that. Topaz started to cry hysterical and a few tears left Miguel's eye as well. Tulio sank down to the floor burying his face in his hands. Riven punched his fist into the wall before leaning against is with his face facing the wall. Musa carefully wrapped her arm around his waist, she did cry also. All of them did.

''All for nothing.'' He whispered.

* * *

**R.I.P Chel ****:'( I really hated to take her away. **

**Yatz – Friend or Foe?**

**And will Mista finally leave Riven alone now when she owns it to Musa?**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	9. Just a week or two Or maybe never

I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Just a week or two. Or maybe never.**_

Chel. The Princess of Eldorado. The daughter to the King and the Queen of Eldorado. Sister to prince Riven and Tulio. Musa's was suppose to be soon-in-be sister in law, has passed away. Riven and his family and friends stood in Chel's bedroom, crying their eyes out of grief. Chel had been poisoned and stopped breathing of the water that Riven and the others had went to Apolize to get to save her life.

''Look. She's breathing.'' All heard Stella's voice and turned Chel. Her belly moved up and down. Chel was alive. The water had saved her life. She opened her eyes slightly. Flora went back to her side and took her hand in one of her own and laid the other on Chel's forehead.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked.

''A bit nauseous.'' Chel said in a weak voice.

''What happened?''

''We can talk about that later. Right now you need to eat something then get some sleep okey?'' Chel nod.

''Will she be alright?'' Topaz took Flora by her shoulders.

''She'll be alright. She just needs to rest and stay in bed for a couple of days, then she'll be herself again.'' Everybody relaxed.

''Now everybody, go to bed and get some rest. You deserves it, all of you. Congratulations to a successful mission. '' Miguel clapped his hands and the others joined in then they maked their way to each of their rooms. Miguel sent a couple of guards to get Yatz down to the dungeons so that Riven and Mista could question him in the morning. Musa ran after to catch up with Riven.

''Riven.'' He stopped and turned around.

''Can I join you? I don't feel like being alone at the moment.'' Riven smiled and took her hand.

* * *

Mista laid in her bed fast asleep. She turned and rolled from side to side. Eldorado were on fire. People were running and screaming. The king and the queen were dead. Tulio and Chel laid dead in there own blood. Mista stood in the flames. Riven stood before her and smiled at her. He walked towards her and took her in his arms. He trailed his fingers from her hair down her back to her waist. He kissed her harshly but yet passionately. Suddenly the Trix came from behind.  
''You know Riven. Mista works for us.'' Riven looked confused, then he understood. He slowly backed away from her with hatred in his eyes.  
''No Riven! RIVEN!'' Mista feel to her knees as the Trix laughed behind her.

''Riven I'm so sorry.''

''Mista.'' Mista looked up. Her parents stood before her. She jumped up to her feet and throwed her arms around them, just that she went right through them and feel hard to the ground. She looked up again with tears in her eyes.

''Mother. Father.'' She stood up not caring to wipe the dust of her clothing.

''How could you Mista? Were we really that bad parents?'' If felt like her head was about to explode.

''Stop it! Please stop!'' She cried.

''How could you Mista?'' She saw Chel's dead body walk towards her.

''I thought you were my best friend. And now look what you have done to my Kingdome.'' Chel's dress were covered it blood, her skin was white and her eyes were white.

''Traitor, Traitor, Traitor.'' Eldorado's people gathered around Mista as they repeated the word. She woke up, covered in sweat. She sat up in a rush. It was just a dream. She began to cry and covered herself with her blankets. She had to break it of with the Trix, before everybody knew the truth who poisoned Chel.

* * *

Musa laid snuggled up to Riven in his masterbed.

''I was really worried about you know.'' Riven said. Musa looked at him.

''When you went back into the cave.'' Musa smiled to herself.  
''Oh Riven.'' She stoke his check before kissing him. He laid his hand behind her head and kissed her back.  
''Promise me everything will be fine when we get married.'' She whispered when they catched their breath.  
''Umm, yeah about that. Do you think we can wait with that. One more week or two?'' Musa looked hurt, extremely hurt.  
''Why?'' Did he need more time to figure out who he loved? Musa or Mista?  
''Well you know, I want Chel to become hundred percent better and I you know... promised Mista to help her with Apolize.'' Musa became more mad then sad right now. She turned her back towards Riven and laid on her side. Riven hesitated but laid his head upon hers and began to stroke her curves.  
''Come on babe, don't be mad at me. It's just that when we get married I want to spend time with my wife, not helping Mista on Apolize.'' He could see that Musa smiled again.  
''You want that too right?'' Musa turned around to face him again.  
''Of course I want. But I really don't like you spending time with her.'' Riven looked at her and frowed his eyebrows.  
''I can't believe you're jealous. Alright I admit she's a beautiful girl, but it's you I want.'' Musa's heart melt again. Just think about it, a few years ago Riven was cold, didn't show any emotion, or talked about his feelings. (emotion and feeling maybe a the same thing ? xD). And now here he was, telling he loves her and how much he wanna be with her.

''If someone should be jealous it should be me don't you think?'' Musa looked confused.  
''I'm talking about that guy you were talking to before.'' Yatz, she had completely forgot about him.  
''His name is Yatz, Riven. And I was just talking to him, it's not I kissed him or anything.'' Riven rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.  
''Talking, yeah right.'' Musa grinned to herself at his snorky comment.  
''I can't believe you're jealous.'' She wrapped the covers around her body and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind.  
''Look who's talking.'' Riven turned his head to face her for a second then stared out from the window again.

* * *

The Winx except Musa sat in the courtyard talking.  
''Well if you ask me, we can't trust her.'' Stella said, Bloom sighed.  
''I agree with Stella. The faster she get back to Apolize, the better for Musa and Riven's relationship.'' Techna folded her arms.  
''Aren't you being a little harsh? Riven and Mista do share a past, and then he lefts and comes back five years later with Musa.'' Flora and Bloom though both Musa and the others treated Mista bad.  
''Says who? Who says they share a past together? Right they were friends but nothing more.'' Layla argued. Techna and Stella nodd in agreement.  
''So I vote we follow Riven and the boys to Apolize and help Mista save her people so she gets out of Musa's way. Who's with me?'' Stella held up her hand, Layla and Techna soon joined her. The three girls stared at their friends. Bloom and Flora knew they had lost and held their hands up as well.

* * *

Mista woke up. She laid in her bed, she felt dizzy. What happened to her? The last thing she remembered was that she dropped her scepter in the wat... the scepter! She looked around the room, there it was. On a chair beside her bed. She sighed in relief and leaned back again. She had so many questions right now. Who saved her? Did someone die? Did Chel survive? How long had she been out? Who was that boy in the castle? So many questions and nobody to answer her. The only person she wanted to see now was Chel, saying they she will forgive her for all the horrible things she had done. She tried to sit up, to her surprise went better then she thought it would. Her legs were shaking a bit and her head hurt. She needed to get answers on the questions she had. She needed to find Riven or the others. The corridor were empty, to empty. She was hungry and weak, and nobody in sight. She walked down the corridor and found the king's study. She thought before knocking on the door.  
''Come in.'' The dark but kind voice said from inside. She sneaked her head in.  
''Can I come in?'' Miguel laid his work on the side and smiled at the fairy.  
''How are you feeling?''  
''I feel a bit dizzy and nauseous but I'm okey otherwise, thank you.'' By the look on his face Chel seemed to be okey.  
''What happened to me?''  
''I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that. You should talk to Riven. How about you go to the kitchen and get something to eat so will I tell Riven to meet you there. Does that sound good?'' Mista nod. Miguel stood up and went over to her.

''Come. I'll follow you to the kitchen.'' Miguel took Mista gently by her shoulder and lead her out from his study. Around the corner came Riven in a rush.  
''Riven.''  
''Father.''  
''You take Mista to the kitchen so she get something to eat and answers the questions that she has would you?'' Riven nod and followed Mista to the kitchen. Riven didn't speak to her on the whole way down to the kitchen.  
''I'll wait in the dinning room for you.'' Riven said when she was going to enter the kitchen. She nod. After ten minutes Mista came into the dinning room with her plate with food. She sat down and started to eat. Neither of them said anything until she finished her food.  
''You wanted to talk to me?'' He asked. She nod again. She just couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had before. How mad he had been at her.  
''I really don't remember what happened back at Apolize.''  
''What's the last thing you remembered?'' She thought hard.  
''I remember diving back into the water to get my scepter... then I went back up and something hit me in my head. Who got be back up to the surface?'' She wanted to hear that it was him. That he had run back into the cave the second he saw that she were gone. But...  
''Musa.'' Musa? Was he kidding? Really, she and Musa hated each other, there was no way that Musa went back on purpose to save her life. Mista frowned in disbelief and Riven just smiled at her.  
''No really.'' Riven laughed.  
''No really, it was Musa. Ask Sky and the others.'' Mista couldn't seem to get the whole thing into her head. She just sank back in her chair and started at him with her mouth wide open.  
''Come on, how about we go for a walk. I think you need some fresh air to let everything sink it.'' Riven laughed as he took Mista's arm and they went out in the courtyard.  
''Riven, I want to apologize to you.'' Mista felt ashamed again. She did often when he was there.  
''What for?'' He sounded surprised.  
''If I made things complicated between you and Musa.'' Alright she wasn't sorry if she did. She were glad. Even if Musa had saved her life, she still wanted Riven.  
''Don't think about it. We'll work things out. Besides you are just one of many problems in our relationship.''  
''Then why do you want to marry her?''  
''Because I love her, and really that's all that counts.'' Darn it!  
''I suppose.'' Riven glare at her, then he stood infront of her.  
''Don't worry Mista, he'll come someday.''  
''Who will.''  
''The guy that deserves you. And I'm sorry but that's not me.'' The tears started to enter Mista's eyes.  
''I guess how much I try you'll never love me right? It'll always be Musa.'' Riven nod.  
''I do love you, but I'm not in love with you if you understand what I mean? I love you like my friend or more like another sister.'' Mista's heart broke, but she smiled.  
''Well I'm glad that I've you as my friend.'' Riven smiled widely and kissed her forehead.  
''You know, you have really change since you left.'' Mista grinned.  
''Yes well much as happened this last couple of years. Like in our first year, I had a kind of relationship with this bitch Darcy and joined her and her friends.'' Darcy? Her friends? The Trix? She started to sweat when she was remind of the three witches she had made a deal with.  
''I betrayed the guys, but most important I betrayed Musa. And the second, we grown closer and it was first then we admitted our feelings for each other. The third I became the old same me again. And don't even ask me about the fourth, then I wouldn't blame her if she had killed me.'' Mista laughed.

''Well that's a way to make a long story short.'' Riven laughed also.

''You know, I meant what I said.'' Mista looked at him and smiled.

''Said what?''

''That I'll help you. To fix Apolize. We'll get ride of the monster and make Apolize good as new then you can take your right place on the throne again.'' Riven smiled at her. She didn't say anything, she just broke out in tears and embraced him as he embraced her.

* * *

Musa stood looking out from the window of Chel's bedroom. She saw her fiancée and worst enemy in a tight embrace. She started to regret that she had went back to get her. She wanted to cast a spell on her and turn her into the toad that she was. Riven better had a good explanation to his betrayal behavior, or else this might be the end for them for good. She went back to the chair besides Chel's bed.  
''You know, your brother is a pig.'' Musa folded her arms. Chel smiled weakly.  
''Don't tell me something I already know.'' Musa steared at her angrily.  
''Sorry. What has he done now?''  
''It doesn't matter. I'll leave you to rest.'' Musa left the room.  
''I swear to you Mista. If you touch him, I'm gonna kill you.''

* * *

**Okey, I really have to stop to bring people back to life. But I promise, I won't do that again, I just didn't have the heart to take her away :'(**

**And I would like you thank two special persons that have stood been faithful to my story. Those are …..**

xxxMusarockz **and **Veronique Ruthven

**I love you girls and thank you:)**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	10. Exposed in the moonlight

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Exposed in the moonlight **_

Already the day Riven and the others came home from Apolize, Mista felt much better and could start work again. Musa laid awake in her bed. All she could think about was Riven and Mista's ''friendship'' . She needed to talk to somebody, but everybody was sleeping. She wanted to talk to Layla, to Stella, to her mother, to Chel... to everybody that she held close to her heart. She reached for her cellphone on the nightstand. 03:26 am. She slink out of bed and quietly made her way down to the dungeons. There was no guards in sight. She looked for the person she was looking for.  
''Hello?'' She said.  
''I'm here Musa.'' Yatz stood up in the cage he sat in. His hair were messy and dirty, and it looked like he hadn't slept since they got back. He was shirtless. He had perfect abs and was very attractive.  
''How are you feeling?''  
''I hate sitting looked up in a cage like an animal, other then that I feel fine. How about you?'' She turned her back to him.  
''I have never felt like this before. Do you know when someone you love seems to have feelings for another?''  
''Not really. Who's the other girl?''  
''Mista.'' Yatz's chin feel to the floor.  
''So you mean that Riven is going behind your back with princess Mista?'' Musa shook her head as she turned around to face him again.  
''No. She's in love with him and he spends so much time with her. You saw how he treated her at Apolize.'' Yatz nod.  
''But what if you just imagine things? Why don't you talk to him about it?''  
''Don't you think I've tried. I really don't know if I can live with out him.'' A tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

The moon filled the dark room with light. Riven laid pondering in his bed. It was a warm night. Yet he was freezing, he missed the thin warm body that was supposed to lay besides him. He looked at the clock, 03:58. Musa had ignored him all day and he didn't feel good not to know why. He had said things to her that he didn't mean, and he really didn't want to leave it like that. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He took his British shirt and put it on. He went down the hall to Musa's bedroom. He took a peak into the dark room.  
''Musa? Are you awake?'' When nobody responded or he didn't hear anyone breath he opened the door more and saw that nobody were there. He went to her bathroom but she wasn't there neither. He went looking for her everywhere, in the kitchen, in the library, in the courtyard, in the music room, in the dinning room, everywhere, but no Musa anywhere. There was only one place she could be if she was okey, and for some reason he didn't wish she were there.

* * *

Musa had been with Yatz for an hour now, and he had really tried to understand her and he listen to what he had to say. They had only knew each other for a few days and he already knew her whole life story. Yatz parents had died when he was a baby and he had grown up with his grandparents. She started to get tired and wanted to go back to her bed.  
''Well, I think I'm gonna go back and get my beauty sleep.'' Yatz grinned.  
''Not that you need it but you're probably right.'' He winked when he saw that she blushed.  
''Darn right that she doesn't.'' They turned around to see a furious Riven.  
''What are you doing down here?'' Musa was surprised that he had came down here.  
''No, what are you doing here?'' He almost yelled at her. Musa could see that he was not happy about her little night visit.  
''I...I couldn't sleep.''  
''I knew there was something going on between the two of you.'' Musa gasped. How dared he? After what he did the other day.  
''What about you then? Don't you think I saw you and Mista when you cuddled?'' Riven were confused.  
''Huh?''  
''Don't pretend you don't know. I saw you when you were in the courtyard.'' Riven sighed.  
''I was telling her to stop doing whatever you say she does. I told her that whatever she did I was never going to choose her over you. I told her that I'll never leave you but that I'll still be there for her as a friend. And it was then she broke out in tears and I were there for her... like a friend.'' Musa felt ashamed. She had never seen Riven this mad at her before.

''But you know what? I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you.'' His words were like poison to her. Her heart broke and the tears welled up in her eyes. Riven turned his back towards her and began to walk away before turning around again.  
''I thought you were better then her.'' He turned around again and slammed the door behind him. She feel to her knees covering her face as she cried into her hands. She felt like she had lost. She mad meet Mista in a hard fight, and she had lost. Riven hated her. She should have thought that it had to look strange if she were with Yatz in the middle of the night, of course Riven had been suspicious. And especially after he explained what happened with Mista. She had fight so hard to keep Riven from her but, now had she served him on a silver plate for Mista to get. She said goodbye to Yatz and sniffed her way back to her room, she walked past Riven's room and stopped for a second. She was about to knock but decided to wait and talk to him in the morning.

* * *

Mista woke up early that morning, she had some things to do before getting to her duties. She needed to talk to the Trix. She got dressed in a green tank top and white jeans shorts. She sneaked out from the palace and down to the city. She watched so nobody saw her and disappeared into the oak that lead to the Trix hide place. fifteen minutes of walking she came into the room were they were.  
''So Mista, how did it go.'' Icy looked very impatient and angry.  
''It... ba..ck...fired mistress.'' Mista went down to her knees facing the ground.  
''IT WHAT?'' Icy was furious.  
''Musa never drank the poison. The princess did.''  
''You worthless idiot. You can not even kill your enemy without getting it wrong.''  
''Mistress please. I've something I need to tell you.'' Mista's body started to shake, she hadn't been this afraid since she stood face to face with Tzekel-Kan the night she got her scare.  
''What?''  
''I... I can't work for you any longer. I won't do it.'' Icy, Darcy and Stormy laughed.  
''Poor little pixie.''  
''We made a deal Mista, a deal that you just can't throw away when you need to chicken out.'' Mista stood back up on her feets.  
''There needs to be something I can do. They have started to trust me again. I need you to let me go.''  
''Well there is something.'' Icy grinned.  
''Whatever you want.''  
''I want you to kill Bloom.'' Now how could she do that? Bloom who had been kind to her. She had been a real friend when she was alone. How was she suppose to do that?  
''Yes mistress.''

* * *

When Musa meet up with the girls the next morning she didn't say anything about what happened that night. She just put a smile on her face and hoped that Riven wound. Be saying anything to the boys neither.

''There she is.'' Flora had spotted her.

''Our hero.'' Techna said.

''Oh Musa darling, slept well?'' Stella laid her arm around her shoulders.

''Like a baby.'' She faked her smiled and laid her arm around the princess of Solaria.

''Well come on, they are waiting for us at breakfast. And I'm starving.'' Layla began to walk. The others laughed and followed her. When they got to the dinning room Miguel, Topaz, Tulio and the guys were there. Except Riven.

''There you are. Is Riven with you?'' Sky asked. The Winx looked confused, besides Musa. Luckily nobody saw her face expression.  
''That's strange his not in his room either.'' Brandon said.  
''He's probably with Mista.'' Topaz said. Everybody nodd and went back to their breakfast. Mista? Like he would skip breakfast for her. All turned their head when someone came in through the door, it was Mista. And no Riven in sight.  
''Mista? Isn't Riven with you?'' Tulio asked her.  
''No, should he be?'' Mista frowed her eyebrow.  
''Well, I haven't seen him since... yesterday.'' Musa took her cellphone out from her pocket and dialed Riven's number. He didn't answer, which didn't surprise her but it did worried her.  
''No answer.'' Helia stood up.  
''Okey we need to split up and find him. He can't have gotten that far.'' Musa and the other split up to find him. The first place Musa went was the dungeons to make sure Riven hadn't killed Yatz. But Yatz were still there and he hadn't seen Riven since that night. Musa started to get worried, it was because of her he had left. What if something had happen to him? What if he laid out there, hurt... or dead. The tears built up in her eyes again. They often did this days. She began to sob.  
''But Musa darling? We'll find him, don't worry.'' Stella and Flora came around the corner.  
''No you don't' understand, it's because of me his gone.'' Stella and Flora looked at each other confused.  
''What are you talking about sweetheart?'' Flora hugged her.  
''It's a long story.''

* * *

Riven sat in a tree on a big hill. It was a peaceful place, not many knew about it. Mista and himself had found this place when they were younger. He had been sitting here all morning, and been thinking of Musa and Yatz. He really couldn't believe that Musa had been with him... in the middle of the night.  
''Hey tough guy.'' He looked down to see Mista down there looking upon him.  
''How did you know where I were?''

Mista grinned and started to climb up to him, and sat down on the branch beside him.

''I know you to well.'' She winked and smiled at him. He smiled back, but only for a couple of seconds.

''What's wrong? Why aren't you at the palace?'' Riven sigh and jumped down to the ground. Mista couldn't jump from that height and had to climb back down.

''Come on Riven. I'm your friend yes?''

''Yes, you are. Well it's a long story.''

''I think I have time.'' Riven sighed and sat down in the grass and closed his eyes.  
''Alright, I'll tell you.'' Mista sat down opposite him.  
''Early this morning, I couldn't sleep. And Musa avoided me yesterday, and I didn't want to leave it like that. So I went to her room and she wasn't there. I looked for her everywhere, but found her in the dungeons... with him.'' Riven cleanest his fist. Mista laid a comforting hand on his leg.  
''I'm sorry to hear that. But... what are you going to do now?'' Riven shook his head.  
''I don't know. I just need some time to think.'' Mista nodd.  
''I go back and tell them that I found you and that you need some time for yourself a few hours.'' Riven smiled at her.  
''You are a true friend Mista, I really appreciate it. And don't tell them were I am, especially not Musa.''  
''I promise.'' Mista smiled before turning around and started to walk towards the palace.

* * *

''Oh Musa.'' Musa had tolled the whole story what had happened that night.

''How could you even think about going down into the dungeons at night.'' Musa started to cry harder.

''I don't know, but I never thought that Riven would come down. Like he wasn't mad at me already, now he hates me.'' Flora patted her back.

''No he doesn't sweetie. He just needed to get a way for a few minutes. He'll be back before you know it.''

''Come on we go back to the dinning room and see if the others know anything. When they got to the dinning room Tulio and Miguel tried to calm a hysterical Topaz. Everybody looked as if they had bad news. But Mista weren't there, but if Musa was going to be honest to herself she really didn't want Mista to have found him. She missed Chel, she wanted to talk to her about this. She had been grown very close to the red headed princess lately, and she knew how Riven worked. But she was glad that she had her friends to comfort her. Mista came in through the doors and everybody turned their attention to her.  
''Mista, did you find him?'' Topaz had calmed herself down.  
''I did.'' Mista felt Musa's eyes on her. She didn't dare to turn to face her.  
''Then were is he?''  
''I can't tell you. I promise him I wouldn't tell. He just needs to be alone for a day or two.'' Musa started to cry again.  
''Well did he say why he left?'' Mista looked at Musa then back at Topaz and Miguel.  
''No, no he didn't'' Yes he did. Musa knew that he did, and she knew that Mista was going to take advanced of it. But she was grateful that Mista hadn't tolled Miguel and Topaz.  
''Well I better go back to work then.'' Mista went out from the room backwards. Musa thought for a moment before running after her.  
''Mista wait.'' Mista turned around and saw Musa running after her.  
''I really don't have the time to fight with you right now.''  
''I'm not here to fight. I want to thank you.''  
''For what?''  
''I know that Riven told you what happened, and I want to thank you for not telling his parents.'' Mista shrugged her shoulders.  
''Well you saved my life. Now we are even.'' She turns around to walked away but were pulled back by Musa.  
''No, alright listen. I know we haven't had a good start but Riven told me what happeded between the two of you the other day. And if it's true then maybe, in time we even can be friends. It's just that the thought of loosing him to someone else, it drives me insane okey? And when I see you together and know that you have been friends for a long time, I feel treated.'' Mista was speechless.  
''I'm a threat to you? Come on you're a princess, your beautiful. Why would you ever feel threaten by me?''  
''Like you aren't a princess?''  
''I'm a princess without a kingdom.''  
''That doesn't matter, you had your kingdom taken away from you. But we will help you, but first you need to help me. Please Mista I beg you, tell me were he is.'' Mista hesitated.  
''I really want you to solve this because I hate see Riven hurt but I promised I wouldn't tell you.''  
''You don't have to tell me exactly were he is just give me a clue.'' Mista hung her head.  
''I'm sorry Musa, I can't.'' Mista looked at her for a second before walking away. Musa feel to her knees and cried in her hands. She might had lost the one that she cared about the most, whole her world fell into pieces.  
''I can't just sit here. I need to find him.'' She stood up and run out from the palace. She ran and looked for him in two hours. She asked if someone had seen him and called his name but no luck. She sat down by a huge tree and rested against the tree.  
''I can't find him anywhere. Riven I'm so sorry. If he forgives me I'll never speak to Yatz again.'' Musa hugged her knees and sobbed.  
''Well I'm sorry to hear that.'' A voice said to her. She looked up and gasped.  
''You!''

* * *

**I want to know something. Which one of the NEW characters are your favorite and last favorite? ****For example, Chel, Tulio, Mista etc… ****:)**

**Okey, I'm starting to feel sory for Mista, I really am. But in the same time I can't help feeling sorry for Musa. I'm confused :S**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	11. Blueberry kisses

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Blueberry kisses**_

It was Yatz.  
''What are you doing out here?''  
''Mista let me out. She talked to me and decided that I might not be a bad guy after all. I'm going to Apolize and help her also.'' Musa nod.  
''Well that's good, I guess.'' Yatz took a step closer to Musa.  
''Did you mean that?'' He stroke her cheek and she felt his body coming closer and closer towards her own..  
''Mean what?'' She felt a bit uncomfortable but stayed cool.  
''About what you said.''  
''Yatz, I love him. And if he doesn't like me talking to you then I'm not going to.''  
''But he can't stop you. You don't like his and Mista's friendship, and he's not ending that.'' He moved his hand to her shoulder, but Musa brushed it off.  
''I want you to go now.''  
''Alright, but think about it.'' And then he disappeared. When he was out in sight Riven jumped down from the tree, which made Musa squeal.  
''Riven.'' The tears started to run down her cheeks again. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her. She heard him cry and they stood there for a moment.  
''I love you.'' She said.  
''I know, I know.'' He took her face in his palms and pressed his forehead against hers.  
''I'm going to Apolize next week. Then when we're done, we can say ''I do'', how about that?'' Musa smiled and kissed him.  
''That sounds perfect.'' She whispered.  
''How about we get back to the palace? The others are really worried about you.'' Riven nod.  
''Just a second. You go back, I'll be back in a hour or so. I've something I need to do.''  
''Alright, hurry, I'll miss you.'' Riven kissed her more passionately and pulled her closely.  
''I'll miss your more.'' They kissed one last time before separating ways.

* * *

Flora and Techna went to see how Chel was. Flora had been by Chel's side when she had been poisoned and helped her to get better, and after that she went up to see her twice a day.  
''How are you feeling?'' Flora and Techna sat down at her bed.  
''Allot better. Flora if you could help me, I would like to try walking.'' Flora nod and help her up from her bed and let her lean on her when she took a few steps.  
''I'm still a bit dizzy but, I think I can manage.''  
''Well you have been in bed for three days now. You should be in bed as much as you can today, then you can begin your fairy training again tomorrow.'' Someone knocked on the door.  
''Come on in.'' Chel said, Mista peaked into the room. Chel looked at her. She was mad at her but still you had missed her these weeks without her.  
''Can I talk with you for a moment?'' Chel thought for a moment.  
''Flora, Techna leave us please.'' The Winx nod and left the room. Chel sat down on her bed and crossed her legs.  
''So, what did you want?'' Mista looked down at the floor.  
''I want to apologize.'' Chel seemed surprise but she smiled.  
''Really? Why?'' Mista looked up with tears in her eyes.  
''I'll try to get along with Musa, for you and Riven. I've been a real jerk this last couples of weeks, and when you kicked me out... that was a real wake-up call.'' Mista tried to stay strong but she couldn't. Her tears ran down her cheeks. Chel went over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
''I forgive you. After all, you're my best friend.''  
''I have missed you.'' Mista said as she dried a tear from her cheek.  
''I have missed you too.'' The two girls smiled at each other for a moment. It knocked on the door again.  
''Come in.'' Chel called, Musa opened the door.  
''Hey Chel how abo... Oh... hi Mista.'' Mista smiled a very small smile.  
''Hi.'' Chel rolled her eyes.  
''Musa, you wanted something?'' Musa snapped back to reality.  
''Umm yes, I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the kitchen and eat some ice-cream.''  
''Sure, I can need some of that right now.'' She laughed and she took Musa by the arm. Mista went out from the room first.  
''Mista you can join us... if you want.'' Musa asked. She decided that she should try to become friends with Mista.  
''No thank you. I need to get back to work, but thanks for asking.''  
''Well I think this is a beginning to a beautiful friendship.'' Chel grinned. Neither Musa or Mista said something.  
''Come on Musa, lets go down to the kitchen and plan your wedding.'' Chel and Musa walked down to the kitchen, and Mista continued her work.

* * *

Chel and Musa sat in the kitchen eating ice-cream. They talked about how Musa and Riven meet and their years together. Chel had missed 5 years with both of her brothers and wanted to know how they had been under those five long years.  
''No really? Did he do that?'' Chel took another spoon of ice-cream. Musa smiled and nod.  
''Two times.'' Chel broke out in laughter.  
''What are you two talking about?'' They turned to see Riven with a grin on his face.  
''Nothing.'' Musa smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
''Do I taste blueberries?'' Riven's grin got even wider.  
''Mhm.'' Musa smiled sweetly with a spoon full of blueberry ice-cream in her mouth.  
''My favorite.''  
''Since when? You loved lemon and vanilla before.'' Chel frowned her eyebrows. Riven glared at her.

''Yeah well that was hundred years ago, times change Chel.'' Chel stuck her tongue out.  
''That reminds me of our first kiss.'' Chel looked like a kid on Christmas morning.  
''Tell, tell, tell, tell.'' Musa and Riven laughed.  
''Okey it was like this.''

**Flashback**

_''Riven had been his stupid idiotic him again, like he often was before. This was in the beginning of our second year. Riven and me hadn't begun to date yet but we knew about each others feelings. I was going to Red Fountain to take the matters in my own hands but when I got there, I saw him flirting with this girl.''_

**Flashback end**

''Riven? How could you?'' Chel gave his older brother a angry look.  
''Shh, just listen.'' Riven gave her one also.

**Flashback**

_''So after witnessing this horrible scene, I flied all the way to Magix and bought myself blueberry ice-cream. When I sat there I thought to myself why he didn't make a move. Maybe it was me, not him. When I had been sitting and staring on my ice-cream for an hour he came and sat down by my table.''_

_''What do you want?'' Riven just grinned at her._  
_''Stella said you would be here.'' Stella? Of course, she had something to do with this._  
_''Okey, but why would you care were I was?'' Riven stood up and leaned down to kiss her. Musa's eyes flied open but soon they closed and a blush crept across her check._  
_''Have I ever told you that I love blueberries?'' Musa shook her head and bit her lip._  
_''Well I do.'' Then he kissed her again._

**Flashback end**

''Awww that's so sweet.'' Riven and Musa blushed.  
''You know how everybody saw that nothing can fix a broken heart like chocolate?'' Musa asked Chel, she nod..  
''Not true. Blueberries have a much better effect.'' Chel and Musa started to laugh hysterical.  
''What?'' Riven looked confused.  
''Nothing darling brother, nothing that a boy would understand anyway.'' Riven gave Chel a angry look, but she just smiled sweetly back at him.  
''Oh come on Chel, Riven is not a little boy anymore. He is a man... my man.'' Riven grinned and leaned in to kiss Musa. They carried on kissing for a few second until Chel couldn't take it anymore.  
''Riven I want to get married.'' This made Riven turn his attention to his sister. He looked with fear in his eyes. The thought of someone grope on his baby sister disgusted him.  
''Stupid little brat said what?''  
''Yes well since you are getting married then I want to get married as well.'' Musa got the idea and tried not to give it away. But it was hard, seeing Riven's face expression was just hysterical. Riven started to yell at her in another language, which Chel responded in the same language. Tulio came into the kitchen.  
''What is going on here? You can hear you two all the way up to my room.'' Tulio stood between his brother and sister.  
''Chel says that she wants to get married.'' Riven looked for support from his brother, which he got. Tulio looked at Chel in disbelief, but just got that innocent smile that she had given Riven. Then he started to yell at her in the same language.  
''Alright stop it guys.'' Musa laughed.  
''Don't you understand that she is kidding?'' Tulio and Riven looked confused at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The girls broke out in laughter.  
''Do you really think that I want to get married at 18? And when I do want to get married I'll defiantly not ask for yours permission.''

''Sisters.'' Riven rolled his eyes.  
''Brothers.'' Chel replied him as she was grinning towards Musa. Riven glared at her.  
''Don't worry Riven, you know I love you.'' Chel said sweetly.  
''Yes well, so do I.'' Musa smiled at Riven. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. Both Chel and Tulio groaned.  
''I'm never gonna be that soppy.'' Riven and Musa just ignored him and carried on kissing. ''Urgh. I'll see you later.'' Tulio took an apple and left the kitchen. Finally Riven and Musa broke apart.  
''Well I promised to meet up with the guys in the training area. But I'll see you girls later.''  
''Hey Riven, don't forget that we are suppose to meet up with the painter this afternoon.'' Riven looked puzzled for a second but remembered.  
''I wont' forget about it.'' He said smiling before walking towards the door.  
''And be on time.'' Chel shouted after him.  
''I won't forget.'' He said slightly annoyed as he left the two girls alone.  
''He'll forget.'' Musa said grinning towards the younger girl.  
''I know.'' Chel laughed and shook her head.  
''Are you coming with us tomorrow?''  
''To what? Musa frowed her eyebrows.  
''Haven't he told you? Typical Riven, he has probably forgotten also.'' Chel rolled her eyes and sighed.  
''Every year we have a kind of carnival to celebrate the creation of Eldorado. Like a birthday. We call it Xibalba.'' Musa still frowned her eyebrows.  
''Xibalba? Well I suppose he would tell me tonight. He got much on his mind right now.'' One of the guards came into the kitchen.  
''Miss Musa, the queen wants to speak with you.'' Musa and Chel looked confused at each other, before Musa followed with him.

* * *

**Drama, drama, drama! What is going on between Musa and Yatz? Why did Topaz want to see Musa? Is Mista and Musa starting to become friends? Haha I know the answers, you don't! MOHAHA I'm evil :D**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	12. Stalker?

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Stalker?**_

Musa had to walk fast to keep up with the guard that lead her to Riven's mother. She had bad feelings about this. Had she heard about what happened to her and Yatz that night and was going to cancel her wedding? Did she think that Mista would make a better wife for her son? What did she really want to talk to her about? The guard stopped by the door that lead to the throneroom.  
''The queen is waiting for you inside.'' Musa nodded and took the handle of the door.  
''Thank you.'' She said before taking a deep breath. She opened the door and saw Topaz sitting on her throne besides Miguels. Miguel weren't there. With small steps Musa walked towards the woman.  
''Musa.'' Topaz smiled at her. A bit of Musas worries fade away.  
''You wanted to see me?'' Topaz stood up and took Musas hand.  
''Yes dear, I've something to show you.'' Topaz lead her down to the underground corridors, were she stopped infront of a big door. With a little of her magic, the door opened and showed the royal treasure chamber of Eldorado. Musa had never seen something like this before. Not even if you had taken the treasures on her planet and ten doubled it you wouldn't get this much.  
Topaz walked over to a cabinet of glass and took something from it. She turned around and held a diamond tiara. Musas was still confused why she wanted to show her all of this.  
''I wore this tiara when I got married to Miguel.'' Musa looked a bit confused but hide it with a smile. Topaz had seen her face and laughed as she walked towards her.  
''Both me and Miguel would be very honored if you wanted to wear this at your wedding.'' Musa was speechless.  
''I don't know... what to say. I mean shouldn't Chel be wearing it?'' Topaz shook her head.  
''No, it's a tradition that the oldest get it.''  
''Well then I guess we should not change those traditions then.'' Topaz smiled widely as she placed the tiara on Musas head.

* * *

Riven and the boys were in the training area. Riven had told them what had happened between Musa and Yatz.  
''Don't you think you imagine things? Did you really hear those things?''  
''I'm sure, you should have seen him. He was all over her, I would kill him right there on the spot.'' Riven cleaned his fist in anger. Mista walked in, dressed in her work suit.  
''Hi guys.''  
''Mista! Why have you let him free?'' Mista looked at Riven a bit confused, but then she remembered Yatz.  
''Oh yes, well I talked too him and... well he's from Apolize. I can't let him being looked up in a cage.'' Riven became furious.  
''You had no right, not without my permission...'' She cut him off.  
''I got your fathers permission.''  
''What?'' Mista remembered why she had went to them in the first place.  
''That reminds me. Chel told me, to tell you that you're late.''  
''What are you talking about?... The picture!'' He said as he disappeared before all of them could blink.  
''Well I think he had somewhere to go.'' Brandon said as the other broke out in laughter.  
It was a warm afternoon. The cool breeze made Musa's hair waist long hair blow in the wind. The sun had started to disappear behind the mountains in distant, but it was long until it was getting dark. Musa sat down in the grass and let the thoughts fill her head. Thoughts about Riven, the Winx, Chel, her father, Miguel and Topaz, Mista and... Yatz. She didn't know why she thought about him. It just seemed strange how he had been talking to her. With such anger, still tenderness. She thought about Yatz a few more minutes before her mind went back to Riven. Riven! The handsome, pettish, athletic, sometimes rude but one of the most caring persons she had ever meet. Some thought she was to good for him. But in her opinion, she couldn't get a more perfect partner then Riven.  
''Thinking of someone?'' Someone said behind her. She jumped with fear to her feets and turned around. It was Yatz. She sighed.  
''I've told you. I should not be speaking with you.'' Yatz grinned and took two steps closer.  
''So you say, but is it what you really want?'' He took another step as Musa walked backwards.  
''I want to spend the rest of my life with Riven. And I can't do that with you around.''  
''What about Mista? Can you do that with her around?'' Musa sighed.  
''Mista is going back to Apolize. And when she does, the first thing I'm going to do is get married.'' She turned her back towards him and folded her arms. He took a few more steps so that he came close to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt her body shiver and she got goose bumps. It was something that wasn't right with Yatz, why did he have such interest in her? If only not Riven would see them now. She felt Yatz hands on her shoulders.  
''You know what? I better get going, I have something important to do.'' And with those last words, she left Yatz behind her with a grin on his face.

* * *

Chel and Tulio stood in the mainroom waiting for Riven. Riven ran into the room and landed on the floor to catch his breath.  
''I'm...really...sorry...I'm...late.'' Chel rolled her eyes as Tulio helped him back to his feets.  
''It's not really a surprise.''  
''I'm here aren't I?''  
''Hallelujah.''

* * *

Mista was out of duty and was going to focus on how she was going to get ride of Bloom. She couldn't believe that the Trix had ordered her to get ride of one of those who had been nice to her. She sneaked out in the courtyard and saw Bloom, Musa and Stella laughing outside. Many life would be destroyed if she succeed with her mission, but if she didn't... hers would be destroyed instead. And losing Riven again would kill her. No, she had go get Bloom out of the way somehow, but she didn't know how. Bloom was never alone, she was always with someone. This was something she had to give a closer thought.  
''Hysterical.'' Bloom and Musa laughed at something Stella just had said.  
''Well lets change subject, let's talk about Yatz Musa. Is he as nice as he's good-looking?'' Stella grinned at Musa who only rolled her eyes.  
''He's nice, but he's creepy. I'm starting to think that he's stalking me.'' Bloom and Stella's eyes blow up like balloons.  
''You're joking right?'' Musa shook her head.  
''No, I'm dead serious. Wherever I go, he's there.''  
''You have to tell Riven. He maybe can, you know... show him.'' Stella was interrupted by Bloom.  
''Stella!''  
''No, you know how jealous he gets. If he knew about this, he would kill him. You'll have to promise you won't tell him.'' Stella and Bloom looked at each other for a moment, them back at Musa.  
''Promise?'' Bloom sighed.  
''Alright, we promise.''

* * *

**Mista is a sneaky person isn't she. And so are Yatz. What does he want from Musa? Is Riven going to find out about Yatz sudden interest for his fiancé?**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	13. Night visitor

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Night visitor**_

Riven had just finish his portrait with Tulio and Chel. He wanted to talk to Musa, hold her. Riven ran his hand through his messy dark magenta hair. After 3 hours of standing modeling wasn't something he looked forward to in a very long time. He saw Musa talk to Layla and Nabu down the corridor.  
''Look there he is.'' Nabu had spotted Riven.  
''Where have you been?''  
''Torture with Tulio and Chel.'' They laughed as Riven laid his arm around Musa's shoulder.  
''Well I guess you two would want some alone time.'' Layla said and waved Riven and Musa goodbye as she dragged Nabu away from the couple.  
''You have any plans for tonight?'' Musa thought for a moment, then shook her head.  
''No, I don't think so. How come?''  
''Well I thought I would you something. We really haven't spent some quality time together for a while.'' He stroke her cheek.  
''Sure.'' She smiled and kissed him.  
''I'm just gonna take a shower then I'll meet you in your room in a half an hour?''  
''Sounds good.'' They kiss one last time before separate ways.

* * *

Topaz sits down by her mirror in the bedroom she shares with Miguel. She runs the brush through her long red hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a second. Her sappier blue eyes sparkled and her red lips matched perfectly to her skin tone. She was very beautiful. And for having three children, she had a slim figure. Miguel walked in through the doors. He stared at her in the mirror. Things had been very tease between them lately. They really hadn't talked to each other like the used to. Topaz was a bit disappointed when Miguel had given Mista her job back, especially since she was a problem for her sons relationship.  
''Have you told her?'' Topaz avoided eye contact with him.  
''Yes. She would wear it.'' His voice seemed softer then it usually did.  
''Well, that's good news.'' Topaz took her lipstick and placed some more on her lips. Miguel smiled and walked over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulder.  
''No need for that dear. You already are the most beautiful woman in the universe.'' Topaz dared to look him in his eyes. She saw love in them, something she hadn't seen it there for a long time. She smiled up at him. He kissed her on her head then left the room again.

* * *

Tulio stands and looks as some of the people hangs up lanterns for the tomorrow's celebrations. Since Tzekel-Kan had held him prisoner, he wanted to be in charge for the years preparations. And he had done a very good job, lanterns, a big parade, a role-play. He was pretty satisfied with himself. And this year was special, because the first time in twenty-three years, there would be a royal wedding.  
''Prince Tulio?'' He turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes smiling dreamily at him.  
''Can I help you miss?''  
''I just want to say that I think that you do a wonderful job, with the planning's and all.'' Tulio thought the way she was looking at with was a bit scary.  
''Well thank you... I guess.''  
''I LOVE YOU!'' She screamed out of the sudden, and when she realized what she just had said, she run away. Tulio shook his head and returned to his work.  
''Awkward.''

* * *

Musa and Riven walked hand in hand down a big hill. Before them laid a lake, the sun started to disappear behind the hills in distant.  
''Why have you taken me here Riven?'' Riven stopped and Musa turned around to face him.  
''Well I have something to ask you.'' He took her left hand and slide the silver band from her finger.  
''Wait, what are you Riven? That's mine!'' Riven hanged the ring in a silver chain around her neck.  
''I know. But this ring symbolize that no matter what, we can get through it.'' Musa looked confused.  
''So, that's why.'' He go down on his knee.  
''Musa... for the second time... will you marry me?'' Musa was complete in shock, yet her tears ran down her cheeks.  
''Yes! Yes, of course I'll.'' He put the ring (a silver band with a small ruby surrounding with diamonds.) on her finger. He stood up and she throwed herself into his arms.  
''I won't let anything come between us ever again.'' He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair.  
''Me neither.''

* * *

Chel walked from the throneroom, from a meeting with her parents. She was restless, she was used to always have something to do. Since she couldn't train until the morning, she was just sitting around not doing everything. A man down the corridor was smiling at her. He had blue hair, navy eyes and a good figure.  
''And you're?'' Chel said confused.  
''I'm Yatz your highness. You must be Riven's sister?'' He said politely.  
I'm. Aren't you the one that Riven and Mista brought back from Apolize?'' He nodded.  
''Yes.''  
''Well were are my manners? I'm Chel, please to meet you.'' Yatz took her hand and kissed it.  
''The pleasure is all mine princess.'' He grinned upon her. Chel giggled and blushed.  
''Aren't you a gentle man?''

* * *

Musa laid asleep in her bed. She was sweating because of a dream she had. She was standing into a black empty space. She saw her mother, a smile spread across her face. She started to run towards her, but when she was only a few inches away she disappeared. The Winx appeared. She started to run towards them, but they only scolded at her. Tears ran down her cheeks. There would only be one more person. The person that she loved the most. Riven, in a tight embrace with... Mista. She fell to the ground crying. Musa woken up sitting straight up in bed. She was shaking and dripping wet. She looked at the clock at the side table. It was in the middle of the night. She decided to take a shower and slipped out of bed. She took her pajamas off and walked into the shower. The warm water washed away the fear from her mind. She knew her mother were gone, but she was always gonna be in her heart. The Winx were never gonna be like that to her. They would always be there for her, no matter what. And Riven had just proposed to her only a few hours ago. There was no way that he would end up with Mista. It was only a dream, and she keep telling her that. Just a dream. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself and walked into her room again. Suddenly she let out a scream.

* * *

**OMG! I need to stop this drama in the endings. I'll kill you if I don't.  
What's up with Yatz really? First Mista, then Musa and now Chel? Hmmmm...**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	14. Xibalba

_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Xibalba**_

* * *

''Riven! What are you doing here?'' Riven was laying in her bed. He grinned at her.  
''I hope I didn't scare you to much.''  
''You could give me a heart attack!'' She folded her arms. He left were he liad on the bed and walked over to her.  
''I'm sorry.'' She hit him playfully in his stomach.  
''Well, don't do it ever again.'' He kissed her.  
''I won't.''  
''What are you doing here?''  
''Well I missed you, so I thought I would pay you a little visit.'' He grinned at her. At first she glared at her, then her expression faded into a smile.

* * *

Chel stood in her room and prepared for the days celebration. She was dressed in the ordinary clothing in Eldorado, the two piece dress. A top covering her breasts and hangy trousers in white silk and a golden string by her waist. She wore a golden forehead jewelry and an ankle ring. It was a knock on the door.  
''Uh, when are those maid gonna get it. I don't need any hel..p'' It was the Winx.  
''Oh I thought you were someone else.'' Chel giggled. Musa, Layla, Stella laughed.  
''We need your help Chel.'' Bloom said.  
''With what?''  
''It's about the clothing. We have no idea of what to wear.''  
''Don't worry I'll help you.'' She closed the door and followed the Winx.

* * *

Mista laid in her bed, wondering how she was going to kill Bloom. Poison wasn't her thing obviously. She maybe could strangle her?... No, she was going to do this with a little more class. She really didn't want to do this, she liked Bloom. Why did she join the Trix in the beginning. Well she knew the answer to that... she wanted Riven. She still did, more then anything in the whole world.  
''Come on Mista, get a hold of yourself. He's with Musa now.'' She sighed.

* * *

Chel and the Winx was in the royal tailoring and looking for suits. Bloom had chosen a turquoise, Layla a green, Techna a yellow, Flora a purple, Musa a dark red, and Stella, well she had chosen many.  
''Come on Stel, you can't have them all.'' Layla grinned at her shopoholic to friend.  
''But they all look to good on me.''  
''Why don't you just choose the one you like the best?''  
''I love all of them!''  
''We are going to get late. Now I'm going to decide for you.'' Musa took a orange suit and handed it to Stella.

* * *

The celebration had started. Miguel and Topaz were already there. Chel sat down in her ordinary seat on Topaz's right side. Riven and Musa sat down by Miguel's left side. The Winx and the specialists was sitting a bit away. Tulio was going to open the celebration. He stood by a podium and read from a speech he had prepared.  
''Family, friends, people of Eldorado. We're going to celebrate the 999 year of Eldorado's existents. My grandfather 20 generations back Nicolas the great. found this abounded planet and said. ''Here will Eldorado lay underneath my feets.'' And so it did. He succeeded to make Eldorado grow. I'm proud when I say, he's family. And I'm proud to be the prince of Eldorado.'' He saw that girl from the day before was smiling at him dreamily and waved. He looked at her with fears in his eyes, but tried to stay calm. Unfortunately Riven and Chel had seen what had happened and he knew, he was going to be hearing about it later.  
''Now enjoy, and let the celebrations begin.'' Fireworks was fired and Tulio was meet by applauds. He walked back to his family and took his seat besides Chel.  
''Oooohhh Tulio has a girlfriend.'' Chel teased. Riven laughed hysterical and so did Chel.  
''Shut up.'' Tulio gritted his teeth.  
''Stop it all three of you.'' Topaz glared from Riven to Chel and Tulio.

* * *

Mista stood upon on of the roofs in the streets with a laser gun in her hand. Sweat ran down her forehead and her hands were trembling. She was going to kill Bloom, shot her right through her heart. She pointed the gun at Bloom and thought about what she was about to do. If she shot her, the Trix would leave her alone. If she didn't then Riven would know all about her cup' with Trix. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. For Riven's sake. She took a deep breath before putting the gun close to her face.  
''Hey, look up there.'' Somebody had spotted her. In horror she fled before she was discovered  
Riven was on his way to his bedroom were Musa was waiting for him. He heard someone sniffing behind the corner and saw Mista with her legs to her chest, crying her eyes out.  
''Mista?'' Mista looked upon him, then back down in her knees again.  
''Go away! Leave me alone!'' Riven signed and sat down besides her.  
''Come on, you know you can tell me everything right?'' Mista didn't say anything, she just laid her head at Riven's shoulder and cried. For a moment he was confused about what he should do, but he took her hand and let her cry out.

* * *

Musa laid waiting in bed for Riven to come and join her. He should have been here by now but no Riven in sight. She turned to one side to another. No this wasn't comfortable, she stood up and wrapped her bathrobe around her before she was on her way to the door. When she was about to open it, Riven came in pale in his face.  
''Where have you been? What's wrong?'' She took his shoulder and pressed her body close to his.  
''It's Mista. She wants to go home, tomorrow.'' Musa looked at him confused at first but then she looked more concerned.

* * *

**Okey I know this have taken a reaaaally long time, but I really haven't had any interest to write this last couples of days. And on Thursday I'm going to Thailand so I won't be able to post anything until the 19****th**** but if I get some sparetime I'll write on papper. But I wanted you to know so you understand why I don't post anything for so long. :)**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	15. Music part 1

'_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Music part 1**_

'So guess this is goodbye then.'' Musa said. Riven and the others were going to Apolize to help Mista. Musa and Riven said their good-byes.

''No it's not good-bye, it's just 'see you later'.'' Musa gave him a weak smile before kissing him.

''Come on Riven we have to go.'' Brandon called form the ship.

''Hold on just one moment.'' He spat back a little bit angry.

''I won't be away for long. I'll be back before you know it. We're just going to release the people from their prison then I'm coming back.'' Musa nodded and kissed him again, longer this time.

''I'll be waiting.'' She whispered.

* * *

The Trix sat in the cave they had made to their head-quarters. An orb were before then showing Mista and the others at Apolize. Icy cleaned her fist in rage.

''NO! How dare she?'' Icy sent the orb into the wall and smashed it into pieces.

''I knew she couldn't be trusted.'' Darcy spat.

''Zip it Darcy! We just need to scare her a bit more. Take it to the next level.'' Icy stood up and turned around to face the two others witches.

''We're going to Apolize!''

* * *

Chel woke up earlier then she used to this morning. She looked over at the clock at the side table. 10:43. Riven and the others had probably left by now. There was a knock on the door. She slipped our of bed and wrapped her silky cream bathrobe around her body and opened the door. It was a maid, she gently send her of and continued out on her balcony.

**''Early morning, she wakes up**  
**Knock, knock, knock on the door**  
**It's time for makeup, perfect smile**  
**It's you they're all waiting for**  
**They go**  
**Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?''**

She was going to help Musa with the last preparations for the wedding and teach her things about Eldorado.

**''And they say**  
**She's so lucky, she's a star**  
**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking**  
**If there's nothing missing in my life**  
**Then why do these tears come at night''**

She missed something in her life, or someone, Yatz. She couldn't stop think about him. His eyes, his hair and those strong arms of his. But she could never tell him or never less her brothers. She could bet her title that they wouldn't take it very well. She went inside again and started to get dressed.

**''Lost in an image, in a dream**  
**But there's no one there to wake her up**  
**And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning**  
**But tell me what happens when it stops?**  
**They go**  
**Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?**  
**And they say''**

Her favorite dress. A navy blue short strapless dress with a golden string in the top and the bottom of the dress. She took her brush and combed her hair then put it into a ponytail, as she carried on singing, she went back to her bed and took a photo of Yatz. She pressed it close to her chest and signed dreamily before putting it back under the pillow .

**''And they say**  
**She's so lucky, she's a star**  
**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking**  
**If there's nothing missing in my life**  
**Then why do these tears come at night''**

She went out from her room and made the way down to the dinning room were she would meet up with Musa for breakfast.

**Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?**  
**She is so lucky, but why does she cry?**  
**If there's nothing missing in her life**  
**Why do tears come at night?**  
**Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?**  
**She is so lucky, but why does she cry?**  
**If there's nothing missing in her life**  
**Why do tears come at night?**

She opened the door and saw Musa standing in side.

''Hey Musa.''

* * *

Mista and the others had just landed on Apolize.

''Okey Mista, you are in charge of this mission. So what are we going to do now?'' Brandon said as he folded his arms.

''First Stella. I'll need your help.''

''With what?''

''I need a little sunshine.''

''Well then I'm your fairy.'' Stella transforming into her enchantix and they all went outside the ship.

''We need to get to the highest tower in the castle!'' Mista said as the walked into the great oak door.

''Do you know how to get there?'' Riven asked.

''Yes, but there is a lot of stairs. Guys, I hope you've the strange to because I'm taking my wings. Mistarado!'' Mista shrieked and transformed.

''Maybe we should transform as well?'' Bloom said to the others Winx. Mista flew first, then the others Winx close behind, then the specialists, Yatz and Tulio tried to keep up the best they could. When they got to the staircase all of the boys stopped, sighed and started to climbed the giant spiral stairs. When they finally got to the top all of the fell to the floor to catch their breath.

''I… have… never… been… this …tired… before!'' Helia said.

''You guys stay here as me and the Winx go outside and melt the ice.'' Mista said as she flew out from an open window.

''Stella can you try to melt the entire castle?'' Mista asked. Stella nodded.

''Entire sunshine!'' Stella yelled and a strong flash of light came out of her hands and melted the ice in only seconds.

''Layla? You think you can help me bend the water?'' Mista and Layla linked hands and combined their powers.

''But what are we going to do with it?'' Flora asked the others as a ring of water floated into the air.

''Leave that to me!'' Bloom said.

''Layla, a bowl of morfix please!'' Layla made a bowl of the enchanted morfix.

''Alright Mista, now bend the water down into the bowl.'' Mista nodded and slowly pry the water into the magenta bowl, Layla had made.

''Now.'' Bloom flied under the bowl.

''Dragons heart.'' Bloom's fire made the water boil and turned into steam**.**

''Way to go Bloom.'' Techna yelled to her friend. Bloom giggled and blinked. After thirty minutes of repeating this the whole castle were soon unfrozen. The girls meet the boys by the ship.

''Good job girls.'' Sky said.

''I know, aren't we fantastic?''

* * *

Musa and Chel sat in the dinning room eating their breakfast.

''Musa, can I ask you something?'' Chel asked as she played with her eggs.

''Sure, what is it?'' Chel put her fork away and sat strait up.

''What do you think about Yatz?'' Musa's eyes was about to pop out from her head. She couldn't swallow her sandwich and started to cough.

''Sorry?''

''What do you think about Yatz? As a person I mean.'' Musa had to think about that for a moment. What did she think about Yatz really? Of course he was very handsome and seemed to be a nice guy. But other then that, she thought he was a slimy snake that didn't know his limits.

''Well I don't know him very well but I guess nice.''

''I know isn't he wonderful?'' Chel started to freak Musa out a bit. She couldn't be in love with him, could she? No she couldn't. Or why not? Chel is capable of loving someone. Just like Riven, Chel had a hard brickwall wrapped around her herself and didn't let anybody tear it down.

''Um Chel? You are not in love with him are you?'' Chel's smile faded into a blush.

''Well how can I not be? He's everything a girl want's. He's sensitive, handsome, kind and a real gentleman.'' Chel went out into outer space again

''Hey Chel!'' Musa snapped her fingers and got Chel back to reality.

''What were you saying?'' Musa took a deep breath.

''Not that it's any of my business but, I think y should stay away from Yatz.'' Chel frowed.

''Are you into him or something?''

''What? Are you insane? I'm getting married to your brother for crying out loud!'' Chel started to laugh.

''I'm just kidding Musa, don't worry! But what you said about Yatz, what's that about?''

''I just don't think that he's the right guy for you.'' Chel was about to protest but just took a deep breath and went back to her breakfast.

* * *

Mista went into her fathers old study. The desk and the chair laid on the floor up side down. It was dust and spider web everywhere. Se was going to rise the desk when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a photography of herself in the age of eight and her parents. She brushed the dust of it and raised the desk and the chair then put the picture on it and sat down in the chair.

''I'm going to make you proud dad! I promise you.'' Mista wiped a tear away from her eye.

''Don't be so sure.'' A voice said coldly. Mista looked up and saw the Trix before her. She stood up in shock and fear and ran to lock the door.

''What are you doing here? You can't just show up like this!'' Mista spat angrily at them.

''Now Mista, I think I'm the one to decide that don't you think?'' Icy said and went over to sit on the desk.

''Besides, you haven't kept your word! Why is Bloom still alive?'' Rage started to enter Icy's voice.

''I need her. I need her to help me here, to restore Apolize. That's why she's still alive. The second we are done, I'm getting ride of her.'' Mista said and folded her arms. She was terrified but tried to stay calm. Icy grinned.

''Well then. I'm impressed- Just keep in mind who you are dealing with. If you betray us, you can say goodbye to you planet… forever.'' Icy snapped her fingers again and the Trix were no longer there. Mista fell to the floor and started to cry.

''Princess?'' She heard Yatz's voice from outside, she ran and unlocked the door and threw herself into his arms.

''Princess, what's the matter?'' Yatz said gently and pressed her closer to him.

''I feel so alone.'' Mista sobbed.

''You are not, I'm here.'' Mista clutched at his and he stroke her hair.

* * *

Musa and Chel sat in Chel's room in their pajamas. Musa's room were just down the corridor, so she spent the last hour with Chel before going to bed. The two girls were chattering.

''So you mean that every year I've to be one of the judges for a beauty contest.?'' Chel nodded.

''A fine tradition, it's the queen, the oldest son's wife, or in my case the oldest daughter since Riven weren't married. Then there is the parliament minister and last years winner.''

''Alright but isn't there any rules for this?''

''Of course there is. You have to be between 15 and 25.''

''That's the only rule? And isn't that a little harsh? Why can't a women over 25 be Miss Eldorado?''

''Don't know. It has been in the tradition for over 500 years.'' Musa frowed but just let in go.

''You know my mom were the champion 4 years in a row?'' That really didn't came as a surprise to Musa. Topaz were a really beautiful women and she had been even more beautiful in her youth. That had Musa seen on the wedding portrait.

''It wouldn't surprise me really. But why don't you compete?''

''I can't. No royalties.''  
''Oh, well. But I didn't think your mother was the kind that entered in beauty contests?'' Chel shook her head.

''She isn't, her mother put her up for it to get the money to feed her family. You see my mom had seven brothers and sister, and my grandfather and grandmother were very poor. My grandfather worked out in the fields and my grandmother were home taking care of mom and the others.''

''But I thought no one were poor in Eldorado? Maybe not rich, but they would get the money they needed!'' Hearing the story of how Topaz lived in her youth made Musa shiver.

''That's the thing, my grandfather were to proud to ask for any help. He would rather let his family starve then to except more money from the royal family.''

''That's terrible!'' Chel nodded.

''Come on, I want to show you something.'' Chel took Musa's hand and dragged her out from the room. She didn't say anything, just kept dragging Musa's arm.

''Chel were are we going?'' She didn't answer. They came to a long stair.

''Come on, start to climb.'' She said and made her way up the high steps. After 378 steps later they were at the top. Chel opened the door to what looked like a storage.

''What are we doing up here?'' Musa asked as she stepped over old things.

''Almost there.'' Chel stopped by a glass cabinet and took a trophy out from it. When Musa came closer she could see 4 tiaras, 4 'Miss Eldorado' waists bands and 4 trophies.

''This is mom's trophies she won in the competition.'' She gave one to Musa to hold.

''But why are they up here?''

''Mom can't stand them.'' Just then they heard the door opened and saw Topaz.

''What are you girls doing up here?'' Then she saw what Musa were holding.

''Mom I can explain.'' Chel said but was cut off.

''No Chel, you don't have to. I knew it would come to this sooner or later. Come on girls follow me!'' Topaz went down the stairs with Musa and Chel close behind. Either of them said anything until Topaz opened the doors to a big room were Musa never had been before. In the room there was a big fireplace, two couches, a bar and the walls decorated with medals and trophies. And over the fireplace were the emblem of Eldorado in gold. The same emblem that Riven gave Musa a necklace when he proposed to her.

''Girls, sit down.'' Musa and Chel took place in one of the couches and Topaz sat down in the opposite them.

''So Musa dear. Since you are becoming a part of this family it's only right that you know what you are up against. Musa felt the heat form the fireplace fill her whole body with heat.

''Both she and Chel hold their breaths. It seemed like Chel hadn't heard the whole story herself.

''I suppose you've heard about my background?'' Musa nodded.

''Well it's true. My family were poor. So my mother put me up for the ''Miss Eldorado'' contest every year when I turned fifteen. And I did it so I could help supply my siblings. I had four brothers. One older sister that failed 3 times in the contest and 2 younger sisters that were to young to even compete. So I agreed to compete and I won. The last competition Miguel was in the jury and that's how we meet. I could say it was love at first sight.'' Chel and Musa sat and listened carefully.

''Of course my father would rather cut his arms off then to see his daughter in the arms of any royalty. But me and Miguel were in love, nothing could change that. And when we got engaged I couldn't keep compete which my family saw as a betrayal. I was the provider of the family and couldn't give them any money. Miguel offered them economic help but they were to proud.'' Both Musa and Chel had tears in their eyes. Both sad and happy tears.

''What happened them mom?'' Topaz sighed heavily.

''They moved to another dimension. The we got married, got Riven, you and Tulio. Haven't hears from them since. They didn't even show up at our wedding.'' Musa's blood boiled in anger. She was really mad at Topaz father. She would really like to meet him and tell his a word of truth. She now how it most have felt for Topaz. She was about to have the same choice a couple of years ago. When her father didn't approved Riven. Luckily for her, he change his mind.

''Well I think I've kept you up quite some time now. Off to bed you two.'' Musa and Chel stood up and was going to exit the room when Musa stopped and turned around.

''Topaz?'' She said.

''Yes dear?'' Topaz smiled kindly at her like she always did.

''What were you doing up there anyway?'' Topaz smiled widely but she could see tears in her eyes.

''To remember Musa. To remember.'' Musa nodded before she and Chel went back to their rooms.

* * *

Topaz laid in her bed asleep. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. She had a horrible dream. Well more like a flashback. It was her mother and father. She was 18 again. Her parents stood before her with a look of disappointment and disgust in their faces. Her mother had red hair just like herself, she had a thin body and long legs. Her father, a string but kind man with raven hair and dark eyes. He shouted at her. Topaz tried to yell back at him but was always interrupt by her father. The tears ran down her red cheeks.

''You're a disgrace to this family!'' He spat in her face before se woke up. She sat up in bed and cried. Miguel woke up and sat up besides her. Topaz buried her face in his shoulder and held his tight.

''It's alright. It was just a dream.'' He comforted and stroke her hair.

* * *

**I really have to apologize for my BAD update. I don't know why I haven't been able to write. I just didn't have any imagination to come up with. But here it is, the music chapter, well part 1 of it ****:)**

**And for you who wanted the song Wouldn't chance a thing, I'm really sorry but won't be in here, so insteed I made a video with the song for my youtube channel. Hope you'll forgive me :D Just search for ''Saveslillis'' then some of my video's should pop up, and go to my channel :) **

**And I have another thing to say, I've thought about doing a season 3. I've a couple of ideas that I personally think is brilliant. But I don't know yet. It's still about 4 chapthers left on this one so we'll see how it turnes out. **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	16. Music part 2

'_**I'm Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**I know there might be ALOT of spelling and gramma mistakes in this one, AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. But I hope you will like it either way :) **_

_** Music part 2**_

After the breakfast, Mista and the others meet in the throneroom to discuss the days plans.

''Mista do you have any idea were your people were taken?'' Sky asked Mista. She shook her head.

''No, my mom took me away from her before I could see.''

''I know were they are.'' Yatz said. ''I saw them, when they took my best friend away.''

''Then were are we going?''

''It's not very far, one kilometer west or so.''

''Well be better get the ship. Come on everybody, get in.'' The went on the ship and went west. When they got to the place Yatz had told them about as they saw a huge island were floating in the air.

''I don't remember that being here.'' Mista squealed.

''You're not supposed to, it appeared after you left. They are in there. I know they are.''

''But how are we going to get in?'' Riven said.

''According to me there is a spot somewhere where the wall is thinner then the rest of it.''

''Can you find out were that place is Timmy?''

''I can try.'' Timmy and Techna worked together to figure out were the wall was the thinest would be. Mista looked out from the window at the enormous island. Just like Yatz she had a really strong feeling that her people were in there somewhere. She had let them down. She should have come years ago to set them free. They would probably hate her. Even she hated herself. They maybe even weren't alive. She couldn't help it, the feelings came rushing over her. She burried her face in her hands and cried. Yatz went over to hug her but Riven got there first and glared angrily at him.

''Don't worry Mista, we'll get them out of there!''

''I found it.'' Everybody ran over to Timmy.

''It should be on the south side. I think if the girls uses their powers, they can crack the wall and we can get through.''

''Well come on lets do it then. Enchantix!'' Stella and the others transformed and flew out from the ship.

''Who want's to start?''

''I wish Musa was here, she could have cracked the wall so easy with one of her music barriers.'' Bloom said, and the other Winx agreed. Before they knew Mista had started to attack the spot Timmy had pointed out. She gave it all, and when she failed she tried even harder.

''Mista take it easy, you'll hurt yourself.'' Flora yelled at her as a big explosion came from the island. She had made a hole in the wall.

''How are we going to get in?'' Brandon called from the ship.

''You could always climb down a rope.'' Timmy took a rope from one of the draws and throwed it to Brandon.

''Well we better get going then?'' Helia landed on the top of the island and the boys except Timmy and Sky climed down the rope one by one. Yatz came down first. Seeing Mista sitting on the ground leaning against the wall catching her breath.

''Are you going to be alright?'' He kneeled infront of her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodd.

''Yes, I'll be.''

''I can carry you if you want?'' She shook her head.

''Yatz stop cosset me. I'm not a child.'' She was going to rise but Yatz took her hand and pulled her up.

''Thanks.'' She avoided eyecontact with him as she started to blush from the anttention he gave her.

''Just let me know if you change your mind.'' She smiled and nodd. Inside thousands of body's were frozen in the wall. It was a horrible sight. Mista was about to cry again but Yatz embraced her.

''Mista you can do this. I believe in you.'' He whispered in her ear.

''Just use your powers and everything will be fine.'' Mista nodd and took her scepter from Yatz and concentrated. The ice cracked and the bodies came to life. Of course many of them were confused and some of them was sick. Yatz seemed to look for someone.

''Hugo.'' A young boy by the age of nine with blond hair looked at Yatz confused still suspicious.

''Do I know you?''

''This is going to sound really strange, but it's me… Yatz. You remember?''

''That's impossible. You are like ten years older then me.'' Mista and Yatz looked at each other. The young boy spotted the girl he remembered as a eight year old girl with a diamond tiara instead of wings.

''Princess?'' He said. He walked closer to her and looked at her closely.

Mista smiled weekly and shrugged her shoulders. He turned back around to face the young man he remembered as his best friend.

''Yatz? It's you, isen't it?''

* * *

''What is this amazing thing that you wanted to show me?'' Chel dragged Musa through the castle.

''Wait we're almost there.'' Chel was always full of surprises.

''When?'' Chel stooped infront of a big door.

''Now! So close your eyes.''

''Is that really necessary?''

''Close them now!'' Musa sighed and closed her navy blue eyes. Chel opened the door and lead her in to it.

''And now open them up.'' She did and found herself in a room filled with instruments. He forgot how to breath.

'It's an wedding gift from us. Well for you anyway. Riven is getting that new motorbike he goes on about.''

''Leva5000?'' Musa grinned.

''Mhhm,'' Musa laughed. Before looking around in the room of her dreams.

''I can't believe it. How did you come up with this thing?'' She sat down by the piano and played a few tones.

''It was Riven's idea. But I made it happened. But if you don't mind I would love to borrow it sometime.'' Chel said sweetly and made that thing with her lower lip like she always did.

''Sure you can.''

''So you like it then.''

''Like it? I love it!.'' Musa pulled Chel into a hug.

''And by the way. Don't tell Riven that you know. He wanted to show it to you and take all the credit for it.''

''I promise.'' Musa laughed before hugging Chel again.

* * *

''Hey sis.'' Tulio walked into Chel's bedroom without knocking. He always had. Ever since they were little.

''What about knocking Tulio?'' Chel say by her mirror brushing her hair.

''Nah, I've getting used to it. To late to learn an old dragon how to sit.'' Chel rolled her eyes and smiled.

''When did you come back?''

''Just now.'' Tulio laid down on her bed which made Chel squeal. The photo!

''What it is?'' Tulio said concerned.

''Eh… my… toe. Yes, I banged my toe. Don't worry!'' Tulio hesitated but as Chel smiled sweetly he relaxed and leaned back in the bed. Chel looked nervously on the pillow. She know Tulio always put his hands under the pillow and if he did, she was toast. And just her luck, he did. He took something out, the photo. No! He looked down at it then back at Chel.

''What's this?'' Chel swallowed hard.

''Eh, a picture of Yatz?'' She put her sweet smile on, but it didn't work.

''I can see that! But what I wonder is that… What is it doing under your pillow?'' He stood up and went over to her. Then he tore the photo apart.

''Hey, that's mine!''

''I forbide you to ever speak to him ever again.''

''You are not my father!'' Chel spat at him angrily.

''No, but I sure can fix something worse.'' She knew exactly were he was going with this.

''No please Tulio, don't tell him. Not Riven. He'll burn me alive.'' It wasn't of her kind to beg her younger brother for mercy. It was not proper for a princess to beg. But if Riven found out about her little crush, oh the thought scared her bad. Really bad. Then she thought about what Musa had told her. Strange, everyone but her could see something bad in Yatz. But as for Riven, he saw every guy as a treat.

''Okey I won't tell him…. this time. But if I see you show any attention or emotion towards Yatz, I'll tell him faster than you can say 'Tulio please' Understood?'' Chel looked very ashamed down at the floor.

''Yes.''

''Well I'll need a walk after this. I'm keeping this!'' He showed her the photograph pieces. She nodded.

''See you later!'' He exited the room. Chel stuck her tongue out.

''Krist!'' She said in the different language Riven used to yell at her. Which meant 'Big headed jerk'.

''I heard that!'' She could hear Tulio said, then she sat down and started to comb her hair again.

* * *

Yatz didn't get what's so great with Riven. Sure he was a prince, so what? He could treat a girl much better then Riven ever could.''**He don't love you like I love you. Don't think about you like I think about you. He don't want to have your children. He don't wanna build his life around you.'' **He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Only her.  
**''Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today. Tell me to silence my heart. Tell me we've been here before and I have will walk away from you love.'' **He went out from the small room he slept in and walked downstairs to the ballroom. He looked around at the portraits and stopped when he came to the picture of Riven with his magenta saber over his shoulder with that grin on his face Yatz hated, but obviously she loved.  
**''For there is a wall between you and I, and he hasn't been treating you right. I've been watching it all, I seen you cry. And I just gotta tell you tonight. That he don't love you like I love you. Don't think about you like I think about you. He don't want to have your children. He don't wanna build his life around you.'' **Riven was the one who stood in his way to be happy. He had her, he had everything Yatz wanted.

**''Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away. Tell me your heart is a liar. Tell me your not what I know you are, all that a man could desire. And he doesn't know, darling, what he's got, but I will treasure you. If you give me a chance I will make you smile. I will give you a love that is true.''** Yatz understood her better then Riven. Wanted her more then Riven and he loved her more then Riven also.  
**  
But he don't love you like I love you. Don't think about you like I think about you. He don't want to have your children. He don't wanna build his life around you. So why, can you not see, the place in your heart that was made for me. Why must you hide yourself away? And why must you fight the way that I'm holding your hand tonight. Take a chance and give your heart to me.''**If only she could see what she meant for him, gave him a chance. Then she really would have been happy. He wanted to make her happy. He would go thousands miles just to be with her. And that would Riven never do.

**''But he don't love you like I love you. Don't think about you like I think about you. He don't want to have your children. He don't wanna build his life around you. But he don't love you, like I love you. Don't think about you like I think about you, He don't want to have your children. He don't wanna build his life around you.'' **

* * *

Musa walked through the castle corridors. Her new song in her hand. She went out on her balcony and as she thought, Chel was outside having her fairy practice. Chel's had earned her enchantix when a group of kids were playing in the mountains and were trapped in a cave, that she instead got stuck in. She had the power of the weather. That's why it almost were sun in Eldorado. Because Chel was one of the happiest people that Musa knew.

''Hey Chel?'' Chel looked around but found Musa very fast.

''How's it going?'' Chel did thumbs-up and smiled. Musa made her way down the stairs, then to her right…. Or was it to the left? The castle were big and she haven't got used to it yet. Eventually she found the room of her dreams. Everything she needed in her life was there well….. except one thing. And that was Riven. She sat down at the piano. Got her song that she had wrote ready to be played. She sighed heavily before started to play.

'' _Once a lass met a lad, you're a gentle one, said she. In my heart, I'd be glad If you loved me for me. You say your love is true. And I hope that it will be.''_ She was interrupted by another person singing.

''**I'd be sure, if I knew. That you loved me for me.''** It was Riven he stood leaning against the door frame.

''_Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose?_'' Riven walked over to her and offered her his had.

''_Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues.''_

''**What you see may be deceiving. Truth lies underneath the skin.'' **They walked out into the court gard.

''Hope will blossom by believing.'' Riven picked a pink rose and gave it to her. She smiled.

''The heart that lies within''

''I'll be yours. Together we shall always be as one. If you love me for me'' ''Who can say where we'll go. Who can promise what will be. But I'll stay by your side.'' ''I'll be yours. Together we shall always, be as one.''

''If you love me for me. If you love me for me.''

''I guess Chel told you about your present?'' Riven grinned.

* * *

Mista stood in her bedroom packing her bags. She had decided to go back to Apolize again. She had turned her back to her people once and wasn't going to do that again. She had asked Yatz if he would come with her and he promised he would. It was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' The door open and she heard footsteps and thought it was Yatz.

''You're leaving?'' She turned around and saw Riven standing by the door. Her heart stopped beating for a second as she realized that she hadn't told the others she was leaving.

''Yeah… I'm leaving. I'm going back with Yatz.'' She turned around again to her bags and carried on packing.

''But Mista, you still work for us.''

''I quite. It's time I take some responsible for my own Kingdom Riven.''

''Can't you stay a bit longer?'' She turned around again and anger and sarcasm entered her voice.

''Why? I thought you would be happy to have me out of the picture.''

''But recently, since I found out you were a princess and was going back to Apolize. If feels like I'm losing you.''

''**Riven, Listen.'' **

**''I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, doesn't seem right these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try somehow the plan, is always rearranged.''** She packs the last things and closes the zip and puts the suitcase on the floor.

**''It's so hard to say. But I've gotta do what's best for me.''** She kissed him. He didn't stop her because he knew what it meant. And it meant farewell.

**''You'll be ok...''** She stroke his cheek before taking her suitcase and exited the room leaving a sad and confused Riven.

**''I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here. I hope you understand. We might find our place, in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way''**She made her way down the corridors as she fell a tear. This had been her home for more then ten years. It was hard to leave everything. The friendly people, Chel, Topaz and Miguel, Tulio. And Riven of course. But she had made up her mind. She wasn't going to run after him anymore. It wasn't any use.

''_What about us? What about everything we've been through?_'' Riven came running after her when she had exited the doors and came out in the courtyard. Mista turned around.  
''**What about trust?''**  
''_You know I never wanted to hurt you.'' _  
''**And what about me?'' **

''_What am I supposed to do?''_  
**''I gotta leave but I'll miss you.'' **  
''_I'll miss you.''_  
**''So I've got to move on and be who I am.''  
**''_Why do you have to go?''_  
''**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand..''  
**_''I'm trying to understand.'' _  
''**We might find our place in this, world someday, but at least for now.''**  
''_I want you to stay.'' _  
**''I wanna go my own way, I've got to move on and be who I am.''  
**''_What about us?'' _

**''We might find our place in this, world someday. But at least for now. I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way.''**

''I'll be back for the wedding, alright?'' He nodd. For the first time in a long time Riven seemed to have a hard time speaking.

''Say goodbye to the others from me will you? You know I'm bad at saying goodbye.''

''I promise.'' They hugged one last time before Mista went over to the ship were Yatz were already waiting.

''Are you alright?'' He asked her when she walked past him.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Come on lets go.''

''I love Musa. But why does it feel like I've done a big mistake?'' Riven said before heading back in.

* * *

Tulio walked up in the mountains where he tried to reach the top. On the top of the mountain the creation of Eldorado had begun. Here had his great x17 grandfather decide to build the planet and were Eldorado's most holiest place.

**Our glorious city,**

**was build by the divinities, by gods.  
Who saw fit to bestow.  
The gift of a paradise.  
Peaceful and harmonious upon.  
Us mere mortals below.**

He came to the place, the golden statue of 'Nicolas the Great' stood in the sun and sparkled. The wind blew on his face and he felt freedom. All the years he had been Tzekel-Kan's prisoner, he had been tortured, starving and alone. For almost five years he had been trapped like an animal in a cage.

**And made Eldorado  
The magnificent and golden  
One thousand years ago  
Eldorado, Eldorado, Eldorado. **

**But all this was granted  
For only one millenium  
I know my legacy is to fulfill  
My promise to all my people  
Who have trusted me, the gods  
Will approve of us still.**

But now he was home. He were back with his parents, siblings and people. Still the terrifying memories of what Tzekal-Kan did to him is engraved in his memory. He thought of the scar he had on his chest. No one except him knew about it. And he was nearly blind on his left eye.

**Preserve El Dorado  
The magnificent and golden  
And I believe they will  
El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado  
El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado.**

But he didn't want to think about that anymore. He had more important things to think about. He looked over the city from the top. He could hear laughter and music down from there. All was well.

**The mountains so high and waters deep  
Are her disguise  
Her secrets are safe from foreign hands  
And eyes forever **

**Preserve El Dorado  
The magnificent and golden  
And I believe they will. **

**El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado  
El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado  
El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado  
El Dorado, El Dorado, El Dorado.**

* * *

Yatz – He doesn't love you like I do, Daniel Beddingfield

Musa and Riven – If you loved me for me, Barbie: The princess and the pauper.

Mista – Gotta go my own way, High School Musical

Tulio – Eldorado, the road to Eldorado

**I really have to apologize for my BAD update. I don't know why I haven't been able to write. I just didn't have any imagination to come up with. Next one is the….. WEDDING! YAY! Or will Riven change his mind and leave Musa at the alter? **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	17. Wedding bells

'_**I'm **__**Swedish and my English is rubbish but I hope you'll like it anyway:)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU HAVE READ, 'BROKEN HEARTS AND PROMISES'**_

_**Wedding bells**_

It was a big day in Eldorado. The royal wedding between Prince Riven and Princess Musa was finally gonna take place. The great hall in the palace were decorated in white and gold. It was almost an hour left until the cermoney but some of the wedding guests had already begun to arrive. Musa stood in her room with the Winx helping her preper for her big moment. She wore a long strapless white dress and a few golden sews as decoration. Flora had helped her to put her long navy hair in a neat delicate bun, from were a long veil rested against her back. She stood by the full-leigh mirror with her five bestfriends behind her admiring their work.

''I don't think I ever have seen such beautiful sight in my entaire life... except from myself maybe.'' Stella said and rested her head on Musa's shoulder.

''Stella, don't ruin the moment.'' Layla glared at her. There was a knock on the door and a maid opened, Musa's father came in through the doors.

''Daddy!'' Musa skrieked in delight and ran into her fathers arms.

''Look at you. You're so beautiful.'' Hoe-Boe stroke her cheek.

''Wait I think we have missed something.'' Flora said and viewed Musa from tip to toe.

''The tiara!'' Bloom said and went over to the velvet pillow were the tiara Topaz had given her laid. She took it up and gently placed it on her head.

''There, now you're ready to meet your prince.''

* * *

The music started to play. Riven stood in the by the giant glass doors leading out to the balcony. Stella, Bloom, Techna, Layla and Flora walked down the stairs dressed in long gold brown dresses and held a bouquet of white roses each in their hands. Musa appeard on the top of the stairs. Riven got a lump in his throat by the sight of her. To him she were always beautiful, now he became jealous of himself for having her. When she walked down the stairs she saw him staring and winked towards him. Flora and Bloom had started crying and so had Topaz. The cermony didn't last very long. And about twenty minutes after the priest finally said.

''You may kiss your bride.'' Riven took Musa in his arms and kissed her passionatly. The whole room broke out in aploades. Two servents opened the big doors that lead to the balcony so that Musa and Riven could walk out hand in hand to a chearing people outside the palace.

* * *

Chel sat by a table in the great hall, she had just dismissed the 12th boy that wanted to dance with her tonight. But the one that she really wanted to dance with didn't ask her. She looked over at Riven and Musa dancing and looking dreamly at eachother. Her parents danced with each other and still looked like they were... in love. She saw Tulio dance with the girl from the Xibalba celebration. She was busy talking about him and how fantastic he was while he looked like he suffered. Even if she felt sorry for him she couldn't help but laugh.

''Why aren't a beautiful girl like you dancing?'' She turned around to see Yatz looking down at her.

''Because the guys that asked me is not my taste.'' She shrugged her shoulders and smile at him.

''Well then I probably shouldn't ask but, how about a dance?'' He offerered her his hand and she took it.

''Why not.'' They went out on the dancefloor. Yatz laid one hand on her hip and took her hand with the other one. Chel blushed as they started to dance. She looked over the room to see if she saw Tulio anywere remember what he had said to her. Tulio were still danceing with the girl he had meet a few times named Celina. He had stopped listing to her a long time ago but pretended to listning to her. He spotted his sister dancing with Yatz. His blood started to boil.

''Do you excuse me for a second?'' He gritted his teeth and went over to Riven and Musa.

''Riven.''

''What?'' Riven and Musa didn't take their eyes of eachother.

''Look who's Yatz dancing with.'' Now both Riven and Musa looked at him, slithly annoyed.

''I really don't care... Chel!'' Now it was Riven's time to gritt his teeth. He was on his way to rip them apart but was stopped by Musa.

''Can't you take care of it tomorrow? It's our weddingday, don't spoil it Riven!''

* * *

Mista sat out in the courtyard in her long apricot dress. She had been crying. Now she would never get the man she wanted. He was a married man. She could have maked him happy, she wanted to but now... he needed to have that!

''You're starting to really get on my nerves.'' She turned around and saw Icy standing there.

''I don't want to talk to you.'' Mista was going to get back into the palace but fell to the ground yelling out in pain. Icy had attacted her.

''Don't take any tone with me.'' Icy was about to attack her again but was stopped by a male voice.

''Icy! Get away from her!'' It was Riven who had seen them from the window. Icy grinned before dissapearing.

''Mista!'' Riven ran over to her and helped her back to her feet.

''Are you alright?'' Mista didn't say anything, she couldn't stop shaking. This was too close.

''Come on, let's get you inside.''

* * *

Riven and Musa danced again looking deeply into each others eyes. When something caugh her eye, she couldn't stop looking. She saw Mista sitting alone by a table stairing into the thin air. A part of her felt bad for her.

''Hey, where are you?'' Riven got her attention again.

''I think you should dance with her.'' Riven looked confused for a second then realised that it was Mista she looked at.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, I'll dance with my father. Now go on.'' Musa kissed him before pushing him towards Mista. Riven walked with steedy steps towards Mista. He smiled at her but she seemed not have noticed him.

''How about a dance?'' He got her attention and she looked upon him then shook her head.

''No, I'm not in the mood.'' She stood up and was going to walk away but he caught her wrist and made her face him.

''Oh come on.'' He dragged her out on the dance floor. He took her hand and placed his right hand on her firm waist. She knew she should enjoy this but the things that had happened before had paralyzed her mind and she couldn't think neither in or out.

''Do you know her? Icy I mean?'' She shook her head without hesitating.

''Well we are not going to talk about it tonight. For now we are just going to have fun.'' He took his hand from her waist and lifted her chin up to face him. She was on the limit to cry but he took her tumb and brushed it just beneath her eyelid.

''There is a thing I want you to know. No matter how much I love Musa, and I really do. But you will always be the first girl I have ever loved. Alright?'' She looked away and bit her lip.

''Well that doesn't really matter Riven since, no good will come from that.'' She looked at him again.

''But I'm reallly glad for you, the both of you.'' She smiled and he smiled back at her.

''Thank you, that means alot.'' She laid her head on his chest and he his head on hers. Then they kept on dancing.

* * *

Musa had been married to Riven for a week and it felt like it was only a few hours ago. Musa laid in their bed with a huge grin on her face.

''I really don't know what to think. I mean this wasn't exactly what we had in mind right now.'' She started to laugh in happiness.

''I'm going to have a baby!''

**Oh… my… god! No it's getting intresting. A baby? What will Riven think of that? Hmm? And will Mista tell the thruth about her affairs with the Trix? **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	18. Confessions

**Confessions**

Musa were almost two month pregnant but bearly didn't show at all. Today she was going to tell the Winx. She had asked them to meet her in the courtyard. Telling her friends didn't actually scare her, it felt more like an relief. When she went out the doors out to the courtyard she already saw all of the others Winx sitting laughing. They spotted her and waved.

''So what was it that you wanted to tell us?'' Musa sat besides Techna.

''Well there is something really important that I need to tell you guys... I'm pregnant.'' It didn't take long until everybody stood up screaming of joy. She was hugged from all angles.

''Oh my gosh, how did Riven take it?'' Bloom asked. Musa cleared her throat nervously.

''He don't know it yet.'' To be honest she was a little worried how Riven would react.

''You haven't told him?'' Musa shook her head.

''Well you really need to tell him dear.'' Flora said.

''I know, I know. But you know Riven, how can I possibly tell him that he's going to be a father?''

''Oh Musa darling, you might be overreacting. He might love it.'' Stella laid her arm around Musa's shoulders.

''Yeah, he might. But he might not also.''

''You can't be so negative. You have to be optimistic.''

''But we have only been married for two weeks. What if he thinks is to soon?''

''Well he should have thought about the before he...''

''Stella!''

''What? I'm right aren't I?''

* * *

Riven sat in Mista's bedroom. She had refused to speak to him about what happened that night at his wedding.

''Mista if you know her, you need to tell me or I won't be able to help you.''

''Riven, I want to be alone now.'' Riven sighned and went to the door.

''Fine, but when you're ready to talk. I'm here okey?'' She stared out the window and didn't look at him.

''Wait! There is something I need to tell you.'' Mista changed her mind for some reason. She didn't know what it was. Regret? Try to get ride of the shame and pain she felt?

''What is it?'' She turned around to face him.

''A few months ago I meet three stragers.'' She felt her body warm up.

''And?'' He sat down on her bed.

''Well they promised that they would get me what I wanted.''

''Mista what are you talking about?'' He stood up and walked over to her.

''Those strangers, it was the Trix.'' Riven's chin feel to the floor.

''What? How could you?''

''I was a wreck Riven can't you see that? I didn't know how dangerous they were.''

''But you had to know who they were. They are the most dangourus creatures of the whole magic dimention, you have to heard of them sometimes.''

''I promise I didn't know. But now all I want is to get ride of them. Icy will kill me if you don't help me.''

''But I don't understand what they possibly could give you.''

''You! I wanted you and they promised to help me get to you if I...'' She stopped at the sentence.

''If you what?''

''You know that poisen Chel nearly died of? I planted it.''

''You were gonna kill your best friend to get what you want? And I don't see how Chel has anything to do with you and me!''

''It wasn't for her. It was for... Musa. I planted it in Musa's cup but Chel dranked it instead.''

''I can't belive you would sink this low.''

''I was in a very bad shape and I couldn't think clearly.'' Mista raised her voiced as Riven's heart started to beat even faster.

''Alright we need to sort this thing out once and for all. I know you were disappointed when I got together with Musa. But I tried Mista, I really tried not to fall in love with her. Since I knew you would be back here waiting for me.'' He walked closer to her. She looked him deeply into his beautiful violet eyes but soon snapped out of it.

''But it happened. I did fall for her, and I felt terrible for what I was doing to you. But that doesn't mean I still care for you.'' Mista shook her head and turned her back towards him.

''It doesn't matter Riven. Just forget it.'' He took her by her shoulder to make her face him.

''But it matters to me. You have no idea how cold I were towards her during first year. And all because I had you.'' Mista was about to leave the room in tears when Riven grabbed her arm.

''You were the first girl I loved Mista, and nothing can ever change that. Sadly enough, you weren't the one for me.'' Mista broke out in tears and Riven embraced her.

''We are going to fix this. I promise. We are going to help you get ride of them.''

* * *

Later that evening they all sat in the dinningroom eating dinner. Musa was still thinking about how she was going to tell Riven about their baby. She didn't know at all how he was going to react. Bloom and Layla kept on looking at her and encourage her to tell him, but this wasn't the right time. She wanted to be alone with him during spilling the news. Suddenly Topaz spoke.

''So Riven, when are you and Musa planning to start a family.'' Musa heard Riven choking on his food. She turned to look at him and as right as she was, Riven had been taken with surprise and was now clearing his throat and look extreamly uncomfterble. This started to worry her anymore. She looked at the Winx which all looked at her. The horrible silence just lasted for a coule of seconds but felt like minutes until Riven finally spoke.

''Well we really haven't talked about it but… I guess that is no rush.'' Musa saw in the corner of her eye that Riven was looking at her for support but she just kept on staring down on her plate.

''Right, darling?'' He took her hand and squeezed it hard. She plucked up the courage to look at him. She saw that he felt highly uncomfterble and was in desperately need of her support.

''Right, there is no rush.'' She smiled and looked at Topaz and Miguel who both looked back at her smiling. And somehow she got the feeling that Topaz knew her little secret. How, she didn't know since she haven't even told Chel yet. Perhaps Musa had a glow that only a mother could noticed. Maybe that is why she brought it up in the first place. Musa looked over at the Winx and she could see in their eyes that they were all disappointed that she hadn't told the truth.

* * *

Musa had asked Riven to meet her out in the courtyard. She was going to tell him. She felt an obvious mix of happiness and fear. Was he going to freak out? Or was he going to just as happy as she was? What he had said when Topaz asked him when they were going to start a family scared her. She played with her weddingring as she stamped nervously with her foot in the ground. There he was, walking out from the palace, well more running out from it. What's the rush? Slow down for godness sake, the longer time you take to get her the longer she can figure out what she was going to say to him. She stood up to meet him. When he reached her he smiled and embraced her and kissed her passionately.

''What did you want to tell me?''

''Well you might want to sit down.'' She took his hand and lead him over to the bench and they sat down.

''I have know this for a couple of days, but I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't know so I'm just gonna tell you.'' Riven seemed confused and wasn't really knowing what she was talking about. And by the telling of his face he seemed a bit uncomfortable, which made her even more nervous.

''Riven, I'm pregnant.'' The word just slipped out. Why to go Musa, well done…. not! Oh god say something then. Come on Riven something will serve.

''Ho-ow… A-re you su-ure?'' Yes, just what she wanted to hear.

''Positive. And don't ask me how it happened because you know very well how!'' Riven kept his chin hang down to his knees and look petrified.

''You don't want it do you?'' She said sadly. Riven shook his head and took her hands in his.

''Of course I do. How can you ever say something like that? It's just… unexpected. I mean we just got married… and I just thought that it would take a while before we became pregnant.'' He stood up and dragged her up on her feet.

''Yes well so did I, but now this happened and then you said to your mom that…'' She was interrupt that he embraced her into an intimate hug.

''I love you… both of you.'' She couldn't see but she could swore he was crying.

''Sweetheart? Are you crying?'' She pulled away to see him. And right as she was, a few tears ran down his cheek.

''Well what would you expect?'' Both started to laugh and shared a kiss.

* * *

Riven had called for a meeting in the dinning hall. The specialists, the Winx and Yatz sat there confused without knowing what was going on. Riven entered together with Tulio by his side and a bit behind came Mista looking nervous and scared. Tulio took a seat and Mista the seat besides him and Bloom.

''Well I have some bad news. I have called you here because Trix is back.'' The room filled with voices.

''I know, I know. But there is more. They succeded to fool Mista and she has been working for them since.'' Everybody turned to Mista and stared at her angrily, except Yatz who were confused.

''Who's the Trix?'' He asked.

''They are these cold-hearted, power obsessed witches. They have been our arch-rivals from the very beginning.'' Bloom explained for him.

''But why did you fall for their lies Mista?''

''I didn't know who they were, I swear. If I would have know I never would have. I hate them! I really hate them. They have sworn to kill me if I didn't help them.''

''Well what do you say guys? Should we help her?'' Riven looked over the room to see the expressions of his friends. After a few seconds of thinking they all smiled.

''We all know how the Trix is and we know that they are capable to take advantage of innocent people. So of course we are going to help her.'' Bloom said and smiled as she took Mista's hand friendly.

''Alright, then we need to make up a plan. Does anyone got any ideas?'' Riven took his seat and leaned back in his chair.

''We have to surprise them, or else they will…'' Musa started but was cut off by Riven.

''You are not going with us.'' He said determined and glared at her. She was a bit surprised and angry.

''What do you mean I'm not coming?'' She folded her arms and frowned. Both of them seemed to forget that the room was full of people.

''Just that you are not going. You are staying here with Chel.'' He stood up and raised his voice. Musa also stood up and walked over to him.

''Just because we are married it doesn't mean that you own me Riven!''

''You are staying here, end of discussion.'' Riven sat down again and Musa glared at him for a second then stormed out of the room.

* * *

Musa sat in her and Riven's bedroom. She flipped through a magazine but throwed it over the room as she let out a scream in anger. She hasn't been this angry at Riven since she had been at the audition with Jason Queen and Riven had critizised her singing. Who does he think he is? What would make him think that he could boss her around just because they were married? She stood up and went into the bathroom and undressed herself and stepped into the shower. The water ran down from her head and down her back. This was exactly what she needed. She took the shampoo bottle and a massaged some into her long navy blue hair._ You are staying here, end of discussion. _The voice of her arrogant and heat-tempered husband rewinded over and over again in her head. She washed the shampoo out of her hair and body then reached for the the towel and wrapped her hair in the towel. Then she took her scarlet knee-length satin bathrobe and went back out in the bedroom where she meet Riven sitting on the bed. She looked at him for a second then went over to the coffe-table and sat down in one of the chairs and started to read the magazine again that Riven must had picked up and placed on the table.

''I know you are mad at me.'' She peaked over the magazine and shot arrows with her eyes before going back to reading. She heard him get off the bed and walk towards her, then she felt his big hands stroking her leg gently. She peaked over the magazine again. He smiled at her with a smile not many but herself knew about. A kind, shy smile that didn't fit with Riven's hard personality.  
''But you have to try to see it from my point of view Musa.''  
''What is there to see? You embarresed me infront of our friends and your family. Don't you know how that make me look?''  
''Yes I see what you are saying, and I'm really sorry about that.''  
''You can't tell me what to do Riven. Just because you placed a ring on my finger doesn't mean that I'm going to take orders from you.'' Riven shook his head.  
''I know, I know. Of course I want you there by my side but under the circumstances.'' He smiled and placed both of his hands on her stomach and stroked it softly. He looked upon her again and her cold expression had been replaced by a warm glowing smile.  
''I can't risk our child for anything in the world. That's why I want you to stay home.'' She nodded and kissed him.  
''I have nothing against to stay back, but I don't want you to tell me what to do.''  
''I'm sorry. I'll think before I open my mouth next time.'' She giggled and kissed him again. A long and tender kiss, he seaked entrench for his tongue to enter her mouth and she let him. This felt like everytime he kissed her. Wonderful. When they broke apart, she leaned back into the chair and placed her own hand on Riven's.  
''So what did you deside?'' Riven smiled and started to undress himself.  
''We are leaving tomorrow morning. Early in the morning.'' There was a knock on the door. Musa went to see who it was. It was her chamber maid Virena.

''Do you wish for something your higness?'' Virena curtsied. Musa smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

''No thank you Virena. You go home and I'll see you in the morning.'' Virena nodded and curtsied again.

''She's so sweet.'' Musa closed the door and went back in the bathroom to change quickly to her nightgown, then went back out in the bedroom to the glass doors that lead to the balcony and opened the door to aerate. Since she had become pregnant Musa had to sleep with the doors open at night. The heat killed her.

''Riven?'' Musa crawled under the covers besides Riven. He answered by making a sigh and a noise that meant that he was listing. She smiled for herself and snuggled close next to him and he laid his strong left arm around her shoulder.

''Don't you think that we should talk baby names?'' He stopped reading his pappers and looked at her and grinned.

''But I know what name he is going to have.'' She frowned.

''You do?'' He started to read again.

''Of course, Riven Jr.'' She beamed at him.

''And what if it's a girl.'' Without looking her, he grinned.

''Rivette.'' She hit him playfully on his chest.

''No seriously.'' Riven laid his bunch of paper on his nightstand and turned on his side and rested his head in his palm.

''We don't have to decide anything know. It's a long time until the baby is here.'' He turned the light out.

''You know just as well as I do that we will change the name when it's born.'' And that was indeed right, they probably would. He smiled and kissed her. She maked herself comfortable and snuggled closed to him. He embraced her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, The Trix sat in their hiding place. Icy was in a unusual bad mood and walked back and forth.

''Why hasn't she taken care of Bloom yet. What is she waiting for? Stupid girl.'' Darcy and Stormy was getting tired of Icy's complaining but didn't dare to speak in fear of that she would use her magic on them.

''She is unworthy our friendliness.'' Icy gritted her teeth in rage.

''What friendliness are you speaking of Icy?'' All three of the witches turned to see a group of people.

''Ah Riven… and the pixies. So… good to see you again.''

''Is this what you are calling a smalltalk Icy?'' Icy laughed.

''Do you know about the horrible betrayer you have in your little group Riven?'' Icy grinned.

''I know everything, you can't threat her anymore Icy. It's over.'' Riven and the others specialists drew their weapons and pointed it at them.

''Very well then. Now, we are going to finish what we should have a long time ago. This is what we warned you about what would happen if you betrayed us.'' Inside Icy's hand a small blue ball increased and got larger and larger until it was the size of a watermelon. Mista felt defendless but was good att hidden it. Icy scolded as she sent the ball towards Mista.

''NO!'' A male voice screamed and Yatz threw himself in front of Mista and was hit in his chest and fall to the hard ground. Before she understood what just had happended, Mista stood and looking down at his motionless body in fear and panic. She threw herself on her knees besides him and placed his head in her lap.

''Yatz, can you hear me? Come on Yatz you can't leave me like this.'' The tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook his body. Flora ran over to them and took his wrist and felt for a pulse.

''It's very weak.'' Mista cried harder. The Trix scolded again.

''Mista!'' Yatz slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

''Don't go Yatz, don't you dare go away.''

''Aww isen't this sweet? I guess you have change your mind about boyfriend Mista, havn't you?'' Stormy grinned.

* * *

**Will Yatz survive? And will they be able so defeat the Trix once and for all? And what about Topaz, does she know Musa's and Riven's little secret?**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	19. Powerix

**Powerix**

''Mista!'' Yatz slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

''Don't go Yatz, don't you dare go away.''

''Aww isen't this sweet? I guess you have change your mind about boyfriend Mista, haven't you?'' Stormy grinned.

''I love you.'' Yatz said in a weak whisper to Mista so that only she could hear him, as he looked her deeply into her chocolate brown eyes as he laid in her arms. He had been hit by the curse that was meant for her. Riven and the others stood and watched the scene as the Trix scold.

''Don't forget... I've loved you forever.'' Yatz touched her cheek before dropped his hand to his body. He had a hard time breathing. Then he closed his eyes again.

''No I won't let you. I WON'T LET YOU DIE!'' A strong light came from Mista as she left the ground. She changed, all of her. Her hair, her clothes, her wings, everything. It looked like she was transforming. She had a whole new look. There was no douth that she had left her Enchantix form. But no one knew what she had turned into. Her dress that had covered her body were gone and was replaced by a two different shades of blue top that ended just below her breast with white fur on the shoulders. Instead of gloves, blue fabric went down to her hands and ended with fur. The skirt were blue and short but most of the skirt included white fur on the bottom. She had light-blue boots that ended below her knees and a silver forehead jewelry with a sapphire in the middle. Her wings were bigger and more elegant then her enchantix ones. Mista barged down in the ground which made a strong forcefilled surround her.

''Haha, is that all you can do Mista?'' Stormy scolded. But a few seconds later the forcefilled became more powerful and just like that, the Trix fell to the ground shrieking out in pain. Mista stood with her hands infront of her. There was something strange with her eyes, they were blank. Icy left the ground. And with a gentle movement with her hand, Mista slammed Icy into the wall and froze her arms and legs into a giant ice block. She walked over to her and they could all see fear in Icy's eyes. And suddenly she shrieked in pain.

''We should help her.'' Flora said.

''No, this is Mista's battle.'' Sky said and stopped the Winx from helping.

''NO! NO! NOT MY POWERS!'' Icy cried. A small light came from Icy's chest and went over to Mista.

And slowly Icy disappeared into dust and so did Stormy and Darcy that was lying on the ground. Without her power, Icy was over. And without Icy, the trix were over. When the light had disappeared into Mista, she fell to the ground. Tulio and Riven ran over to her to help her to her feet. Mista was dissy and looked like she was going to throw up. When she remebered Yatz laying on the ground she broke free and ran shakily over to him.

''Yatz, can you hear me?'' She strock his hair away from his forehead.

''We better get him back to the palace.'' Brandon and Helia went to pick him up to carry him back. Riven and Bloom went over to Mista and help her back to her feet.

* * *

Musa woke up quite late that morning. She somehow already knew that Riven was gone, and right as she was, he wasn't laying on his side of the bed. Well he did say that they were gonna go early that morning, but she hoped that he would be back soon. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was done, she went back out in the bedroom and got dressed. A simple dark red strapless dress that ended just above her knees. She let her long hair just fall down her back before she went to the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen she saw that a new portrait had been added in the southern castle corridor. She looked up on it and saw herself in her white weddingdress and Riven in his white and dark blue onepiece suit and the golded cloak behind him. She smiled for herself before she continued walking. When she entered the kitchen she saw Topaz sitting with a cup of herbal tea. Before she had noticed Musa she had a sad expression on her face, but when she saw Musa she put a smile on her lips.

''Good morning dear.'' Musa answered with a friendly good morning and went to get herself some hot water and added a teaspoon honey before joining Topaz.

''They haven't returned yet?'' Topaz shook her head.

''No they have been away a few hours, I'm starting to get worried.'' But Musa knew that there was nothing to worry about. She had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

''So Musa is there something you want to tell me… anything new?'' Topaz smiled friendly at her and Musa felt herself blush.

''Well…'' She stopped the sentence. Topaz took Musa's hand.

''I know Musa, you don't have to say anything.''

''You know? How?''

''It's unmistakable dear. I can see it in you eyes and in your smile. It's a smile of a woman with a precious secret. A smile that hides a beautiful gift.'' Musa beamed.

''I saw your eyes during the dinner last night. But they are men Musa, things like that scare them… but when they look down on that precious little angel peacefully asleep in their cradle, all those doubs go away in a heartbeat.'' Topaz smiled for herself as she went back in time for a few seconds.

''And I'm talking of experiance. Miguel… well he didn't know if he ever was gonna be ready to become a father. And look at us now. Things will work out fine with Riven too.'' Musa nodded and smiled.

''Thank you Topaz.'' Musa went over and washed her cup. Chel came in through the doors.

''Musa, Riven's back.'' Both of the princesses ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Riven and the others entered the palace. Brandon and Helia carried the still unconscious Yatz. Bloom walked besides a broken Mista and held her by her shoulder. They were meet by Musa and Chel that came running. Chel spotted Yatz and started to cry.

''What happened to him? Is he?'' Musa looked petrified.

''No, he's just unconscious. But he is seriously injured.'' Flora took Yatz's wrist again and felt for a pulse.

''It's slightly stronger but he's still really weak.'' Mista embraced Chel and the two best friends cried out on each others shoulders. Brandon and Helia followed a guard and took Yatz away, and Flora went with them.

''And you, are you alright?'' Musa hugged Riven and he could see a tear running down her cheek.

''I don't know what I would have done without you.'' She looked upon him and looked him deeply in his eyes.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Riven whipped the tears away from her cheek and kissed her.

''Well we should go and speak to mom about Mista's situation. Maybe she knew what happened with her transformation.'' Tulio said and the others agree except Musa who didn't knew what he was talking about, but she kept quite and followed the others. A few minutes later. Mista and the others stood in the throneroom with Topaz. Mista stood in the middle of the room in her new clothes.

''I don't know Mista. You might have turned into your Powerix, but I'm not sure.'' The queen said gently as she walked around and scanned Mista.

''I'm not really sure how you receive your Powerix but, the one thing that I think you should do just to be sure is go to Alfea and talk to headmistress Faragonda. She will know for sure.'' The Winx laughed in happiness to go back to their old school.

''Winx, we're going back!'' Stella shrieked.

''Well should we leave right away then?'' Riven said. Mista cleared her throat.

''If you don't mind, I would like to go and see how Yatz is before we go.'' The others nodded.

''You go ahead and we'll make the ship ready.'' Sky said.

''I'm coming with you.'' Riven said as he went over to Mista. Musa looked a bit annoyed but didn't make a big scene by keeping the anger inside her. But to her surprise Mista shook her head.

''No Riven, I want to go by myself. It's my fault he's hurt.'' And with those words she left the throneroom. Riven looked after her before turning back to Musa and the others. He saw his wifes face expression but ignored it for now.

''So what about we go and make the ship ready until she returns.'' Sky, Timmy, Bloom, Stella, Tulio, Techna and Layla went out to the Red Fountain aircraft.

''Do you want to come with us mom?'' Riven asked his mother to break the silence. He knew that she had once attended Alfea. But she shook her head and cupped his cheek.

''No, but thank you sweetheart for asking. But I have to stay here to take care of a few things.'' She left the room and Riven alone with Musa. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Musa went to the door.

''Where are you going?'' He called after her. She turned around and glared angrily at him.

''I'm going to get some things for the trip if that's alright with you.'' She said in a sarcastic tone before she exit the room. Riven growled and went out to the others to prepare the ship.

* * *

Mista sat besides Yatz in his bed. He was still unconscious but atleast he was going to be alright. She took his hand in both hers and looked at him. He had risked his life for her. How she ever going to thank him for that? And the other thing he did, well more said. That he loved her. This came as a surprise since he actually hadn't been showing that kind of feeling towards her. But when she thought about it, did she have feelings for him? She still hadn't gotten over her feelings for Riven, but when Yatz's life had been in danger she had said some things that now surprised herself. She had begged him not to leave her. Did she have some feelings for him? She couldn't answer those questions now, she needed more time to think about it. But now she had to join the others and find out about what happened to her powers. She let go of his hand and walked over to the door, before exiting the room she took one last look at him.

* * *

Well on their way to Magix, all of the Winx sat together. Flora and Bloom both sat and stroke Musa's small almost not visible baby bump.

''When do you think it'll start kicking?'' Bloom asked.

''I don't know but I think it won't be until my 5th month or so.'' Musa let out a deep sigh

''Musa darling, you'll have to promise me that you will name her after me.'' Stella said as she patted her stomach. The Winx all stared at her. And Riven who had overheard what the fairy of the sun and moon just had said went over to them and laid a hand on her shoulder.

''Stella are you really sure it will be a girl?'' Riven smirked at her.

''Do you think I'm stupid Riven? Of course it's going to be a girl.''

''And why would me and Riven name our child after you exactly?'' Musa eyed the sun princess.

''Because you love me darling right?'' They all started to laugh.

''Stella I love you all, but I'm not going to name my child Bloom Flora Techna Layla Stella.

''Oh what a horrible name. God help me!'' Riven said humorously as he went over to his laughing friends.

''Why would you ever put my name last?'' Stella looked a bit hurt.

''No Stella, end of discussion. Besides it wouldn't be fair just to name it after you.''

''Why not, we all know that I have the most beautiful name here.'' Stella giggled as the other Winx rolled their eyes and smiled.

''Besides I haven't asked, how did it go with the Trix?'' All of the Winx grinned and looked at each other.

''They won't be bothering us ever again.'' Musa didn't believe her ears.

''You mean that they are gone? Like for ever?'' The Winx nodded.

''Wow.''

''Speaking of the Trix, where did Mista go?'' They all looked around but Mista were but she was nowhere to be seen.

''She and Chel is sleeping in the back.'' Brandon said. Bloom nodded.

''Well she deserves it poor thing. It has been a long day for her.'' Flora said. Musa let out an angry growl and unzipped the zipper of her jacket on her pink velour sweatsuit and throwed it on the floor.

''I'm gonna die from this heat!'' She growled angrily. Flora patted her shoulder.

''Do you want to go out in the garage for a while? It's a bit cooler out there.'' Musa nodded and she went out in the garage with Flora. Riven sighed.

''Just you wait Riven until her last months, and she usally has a bad quite bad temper. I feel sorry for you buddy.'' Sky and the other specialists laughed.

* * *

When they landed on the ground of Alfea, they were meet by Faragonda and Griselda.

''What a lovely surprise. What brings you here?'' Faragonda smiled and welcomed her former students and their boyfrineds.

''We need your help headmistress. A friend of ours have left her enchantix form, and we need you to help us what she has turned into.'' Bloom said as she hold Mista's hand. Miss Faragonda took a look at Mista for a second and smiled.

''Everything for you dear Winx. Why don't you follow me to my office.'' Miss Faragonda and Griselda went into the castle.

''If you don't mind us going to Red Fountain in the meantime.'' Helia said kissing Flora goodbye.

''You go ahead. We will call you when we are done here.'' Bloom hugged Sky.

''Chel you staying here?'' Riven asked his sister and she nodded. Then he turned his attention to Mista.

''And you, will you be alright?'' She smiled weakly at him and stroke his arm. Musa's temper started to fire up once again but Layla took her hand and calmed her down.

''Yes Riven I'll be okey.'' Riven nodded.

''Are we going in or what?'' Musa growled angrily and started to walk to the castle. Riven looked after her as the other girls followed her. Helia grabbed his shoulder.

''You'll have time to talk to her later. Let her cool of a bit.'' Riven nodded and the specialists and Tulio went back into the ship and headed for Red Fountain.

Back inside in Faragonda's office. Mista had transformed and they had told Faragonda all that had happened.

''The queen thought it might be something called Powerix, but she wasn't sure. That's why we are here.'' Techna said.

''Well Topaz was right. There is no doubt that you have received your Powerix young lady. When you took Icy powers away you mastered the power of water and ice. Which means that there is no one else with those powers.''

''What do you mean Miss?'' Mista was confused and by the looks of it so was the others as well.

''Well you see, when a fairy and a witch possess the same kind of magic, like you and Icy, and one that takes over the others powers that person masters that power. Which leads that you receive your Powerix.''

''But I recived it before taking her powers.''

''Yes well, under that time you were in a kind of trance weren't you?'' Mista nodded.

''You didn't really knew what you were doing. You would still get her powers either you liked it or not. And that way you receive your Powerix. You probably just needed the strange from Powerix to take Icy's, and recived it before.''

''But how come we never heard of Powerix?'' Flora said.

''That sweet Flora is that a very few does receive theirs, and it's very unusual that such a young fairy gets it. And not everybody can since they are the only that does possess that power. Like you my dear, you are the only one with the powers of nature, and because of that you can never get to that stage. So you can think of yourself as lucky my dear.'' Faragonda smiled at Mista and she smiled back.

''But how come that I had the opportunity to take Icy's powers. I mean, what did I do?''

''When that boy sacrifised himself for you, you became so mad at Icy that your rage unleashed the possibility.''

''Well thank you Miss Faragonda, for everything.'' The girls said their thank you and goodbye and went out in the courtyard as they waited for the specialists to come and pick them up.

''Hey what do yo say that we go an visit the pixies in the village while we are here?'' Layla suggested and everybody agreed.

* * *

On their way to the pixie village, Musa had ignored Riven the entire way. He knew the reason she was made at him, even if he didn't understand why since it wasn't anything to be mad about. He walked over to her and took her by the hand and dragged her up to her feet and gently dragged her with him. The others looked after them and exchanged looks.

''Musa come on, I want to talk to you.'' When they entered the garage he pinned her up against the wall.

''Whats gotten into you?'' He growled.

''What do you mean?'' She said sarcastic.

''You know perfectly well what I mean. You have acted coldy towards me ever since we left Eldorado.'' He softly rubbed her hands as he hold his eyes on hers.

''Yes, and why I might ask? Because you are such a suck up towards Mista. All you have done today is…'' She didn't finish, she just growled again and looked away.

''She's my friend, when are you ever going to get that through your head?''

''Stop it Riven, you two are so much more than friends.'' Riven looked like he just had been hit acrossed the face by her.

''You are overreacting.'' He turned away and took a few steps.

''I'm not!'' She started to cry. He heard her sobbing and turned around and hurried back to embraded her.

''It's just my hormones.'' She took her index finger and dried a tear away from her eye.

''Muse, I love you and only you. We have been over this time after time. Why won't you believe me?'' He kissed her passionately, but she turned head away. He hated when they fought. And specially when there wasn't anything to fight about. He took her by her waist and pressed her body closer to him.

''Riven stop it, I'm still mad at you.'' He trailed soft kisses down her neck, down to her collar bone. She let out a soft moan and dug her fingers into his hair.

''I can't believe I'm letting you off so easily.'' Musa growled at Riven's smug face.

''You have nothing to be jealous about, you are the only woman I want.'' He smiled and gave her a fast peck on her lips.

''Can you atleast try not to spend so much time with her?'' Musa asked sweetly and bat with her eyelashes.

''You have us to think about now.'' She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

''And I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world.'' They kissed one last time before they linked hands and went back in the cabin.

''Well you two took your time. But you got here just in time, we are about to land.'' Brandon said from the driving-seat.

''The Winx are here.'' The Winx bonded pixies went to meet their faries.

''Lockette!'' Bloom ran over to hug her tiny bonded pixie.

''What is it I'm hearing? My Musa is going to have a baby, I am just so happy for you two.'' Tone said to Musa and Riven. The couple smiled widely at each other and Riven put his arm around Musa's shoulders.

''I think it's really romantic.'' Amore said delightful. Another little pixie joined them and flew over to Mista.

''I'm Cotton, the pixie of Sweetness. What's your name?'' A little pixie with baby pink fluffy hair asked Mista. Mista looked at the little pixie and smiled.

''I'm Mista... This is weird, I feel like I have found my soulmate. It's like I have known you all my life.'' Mista said confused but still smiling. Flora walked over to Mista and laid a hand on her shoulder.

''You have just bonded with a pixie Mista. A bond stronger then anything else in the world.'' Flora smiled.

''I think Chel have found her soulmate aswell.'' Brandon said pointing towards Chel a bit faraway with a pixie with light blue hair in two braids.

''We came here to visit you guys and two fairys and pixies bonds. That's amazing.'' Chel and the little pixie with braids joined them.

''This is Shelly everybody. Isn't she adorable?'' All started to laugh and later that evening, they returned to Eldorado. Musa stood outside on the balcony to her and Riven's bedroom. She felt the cold breeze against her face and through her long hair. She inhaled the fresh air and let out a deep sigh and her hands went to her stomach as she smiled. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Does Mista have feelings for Yatz, or isn't she ready to forget Riven just yet. And what will Chel think when she hears what Yatz told her best friend, and will their friendship be able to survive it? **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	20. The yellow rose

**The yellow rose**

Mista leaned over the fountain out in the courtyard and looked down at her own reflaction. The sound of water made her feel relaxed.

''Why does everything have to be so difficult?'' She sighed and rested her head in her palm.

''Because you make it that way.'' A male voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Yatz with his arm in bandage.

''What are you doing out of bed? You are in no condition to run around at the moment.'' She walked over to him and looked up at him strict.

''Mista stop cosset me. I'm not a child.'' He said in a girlish way to quote her. Mista giggled.

''You are impossible.'' She stroke his bicep and realized how strong he actually was. A silent moment passed. She gulped hard and looked upon him.

''Have you thought anything about it. You know?'' Mista turned around again and went over to the fountain and let out a sigh.

''I have. But I'm sorry Yatz, I can't give you an answer yet.'' She turned back to him and saw a face of pain and heartbreaking. The same face she had seen in the mirror since Musa came into her life.

''I understand.'' He started to walk towards the palace.

''Yatz!'' She called after him and he stopped, but didn't turn around. He only twisted his head a bit.

''No really, I'll be fine.'' Then he started to walk again. Mista sighed and sank down at the fountain and rested her head into her knees. A tear escaped her eye.

''Why do I always mess everything up?'' She tilted her head backwards so that it was resting on the fountain.

* * *

Musa went out in the courtyard looking for Flora. She had something that she wanted to ask her. Flora and Helia stood into the courtyard and tended for one of the rose bushes. When she came closer she could hear them laughing. In the corner of his eye, Helia spotted Musa and turn around and smiled at her.

''Hi Musa.'' This also made Flora turn around to face her friend.

''Hi you guys, what are you doing?'' She walked closer so she stood beside both of them.

''We are trying on an experiment on this roses.'' Helia took a rose and handed it to Musa. To her surprise it changed color to a shade of yellow.

''The roses should change color to show that something will happened in the near future.''

''And what does yellow mean then?'' Helia browsed through the pages of an old book.

''Yellow. Danger, jealousy, caution, betrayal.'' Musa looked terrified and dropped the rose to the ground and it changed back to it's original red color.

''But yellow has some good meanings aswell. And we probably got the spell wrong Musa, don't worry about it.'' Flora hugged her friend.

''Well Flora there was something that I wanted to ask you.'' Musa took Flora's hand.

''I'l leave you two ladies alone then.'' Helia kissed Flora's cheek and went a bit away and began to meditate.

''So Flora, you have always been a dear friend to me and you have always been there to make me feel better.'' Flora smiled at one of her best friends.

''And I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be with me when I'm giving birth to this baby?''

''Of course I want to Musa, what an honor.'' The two girls hugged.

''I can really need your support, and you probably the only one of the Winx that won't freak out. And during those circumstances I only need one that will freak out, and the one surely will be Riven.''

* * *

Mista walked through the palace corridors with a smile on her lips. She wasn't paying anything any attention and as she rounded the corner she bumped into something big and she fell to the floor. She saw a big hand infront of her and looked up to see Riven smiling at her.

''I'm sorry.'' She said as she brushed some dirt of her.

''Don't be. Just be a bit careful next time.'' She laughed.

''What was you thinking about anyway?''

''Yatz.'' Riven frowed an eyebrow.

''Yatz? Why?''

''Well there might be something going on between him and I.'' She blushed and looked down at the floor.

''What? You can't be serious!''

''Yes... what is it to you anyway?''

''He's an idiot. He'll only hurt your feelings.'' He crossed his arms and leaned against the was he reacting this way? He wasn't jealous was he?

''I'm fully capably to take care of my own feelings thank you.'' She spat as she walked away with fast steps. Riven growled and looked after her before she disappeared around another corner.

* * *

Musa sat in the thropfy room reading a book. She loved it here since it was probably the most quiet room in the palace. She let out a deep and happy sigh and thought about what Riven had told her. No more Mista and no more Yatz. She smiled to herself. Now every problem in her and Riven's relationship was fading away. She could hear the door open behind her and soon she saw Chel in the corner of her eye. She didn't look up until she had taken place opposite her.

''Have you seen Yatz? I have been looking for him everywere.'' Musa shook her head.

''No, but I'm guessing he's with Mista somewhere. And I'm not really sure if I want to know what they are doing.'' Musa grinned at her sister-in-law.

''What do you mean?''

''Apparantly they are a couple now. Well according to Riven atleast, and he heard it from Mista herself.'' She saw tears in Chel's eyes. Oh no forgot about Chel's feelings for Yatz. She shut her book and placed it on the table before walking over and sat down next to Chel.

''I'm sorry Chel, I thought you knew.'' Chel shook her head and stood up.

''Are you sure about this? Because I mean... I thought that.'' She broke out in tears. Musa stood up and walked over to her.

''I think it's true. I'm really sorry Chel, I didn't want you to find out this way.'' She laid a hand on her shoulder but in a second Chel was gone.

''Cleaver Musa. Really cleaver.'' Musa said angrily to herself before sitting down again. Chel ran through the palace corridores tears streaming down her face. She didn't care if her make-up was a total mess. The only thing that mattered now was to get some answers. She reached the door she was looking for and knocked until someone opened. Mista opened the door and was surprised to see her best friend with tearfilled face.

''Chel?'' Chel went into the room and turned to face Mista.

''Is it true?'' Mista closed the door and looked confused.

''Is what true?''

''About you and Yatz?''

''Well... it's not entirely wrong.'' Mista could see the pain in Chel's eyes when she found out the horrible truth. This couldn't be. How could she have been so stupid to think that Yatz actually was in love with her. She fell down on the bed and dug her fingers into her red hair as she started to sob again.

''I'm sorry Chel, I really am.'' Mista sat down besides her and laid a comforting hand on Chel's shoulder, but Chel shook it off.

''Don't touch me Mista. You knew I liked him, and now I found out that you are a couple in the most horrible way.'' Chel stood up and started to shout.

''We are not a couple. We have just... talked about it.'' Mista stood up aswell but kept herself calm.

''But still you want to be. I know you do! I HATE YOU, BOTH OF YOU!'' Chel ran out of the room in tears. Mista fell to the floor and cried.

* * *

Topaz was in the courtyard waiting for Miguel. Everyday at noon they always took a walk through the palace garden enjoying each others company. They have done that since she had moved to the palace. She looked over at the huge horologe. He was late. He was never late. She walked back into the palace and peeked inside the throneroom but no Miguel in sight. Neither was it the kitchen, their bedroom and dinningroom. She went up some stairs and came to Miguel's study, she knocked on the door and a voice from inside told her to enter. There by the mahogany desk, he sat with a pile papers. He didn't look like his usually self. His magenta hair was alot messier and he looked tired.

''There you are. You were supposed to meet me in the courtyard twenty minutes ago.'' First now he looked on her. At first confused, then he understood what she meant.

''I'm sorry Topaz, I forgot.'' He said it without any regret or guilt in his voice. This wasn't like him at all.

''Are you alright sweetheart? You seem a bit tired, you are not sick are you?'' She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders from behind.

''I'm fine. I'm just occupied at the moment. But you go ahead and go for a walk.'' She frowed at him.

''You really think I'm going without you? No, I'm staying here to look after that you'll be alright.'' She was on her way to sit oppossite him but was stopped by his voice.

''I want to be alone. I might be able to accompany you later.'' Topaz felt her chin drop to the floor. Never in her life had Miguel talked to her like that. Such short and coldly answers. He started working on his papers again and she walked to the door. She didn't recognized him at all, and she didn't like it.

* * *

Mista knocked on the door to Yatz's bedroom. She was still very upset about how much she had hurt Chel. Yatz opened the door and looked at her for a few seconds before noticing her teary eyes. He took his tumb and whipped a tear away.

''What happened Mista?''

''It's Chel. She heard about you and... me.''

''I didn't know there was a thing called you and me.'' Yatz folded his arms and looked down on the floor.

''Well, I would really like it to be. I've been thinking Yatz.'' He carefully looked at her and she stepped closer so that she could feel his chest agains hers. She laid her hands on his hips and looked him deeply into his ocean blue eyes.

''You mean that?'' She smiled and nodded.

''What made you change your mind?''

''You are the one that made me believe in myself and comforted me when I needed someone. You have been really good to me Yatz. And I been a fool for not seeing that sooner.'' He smiled weakly and took her hand.

''You are not a fool. You are the most incredible women I have ever meet.'' He leaned in closer to her lips but she turned her head away.

''But before we can be together, there is something that I need you to do.'' He nodded in agreement.

''I want you to talk and apologize too Chel. That is the least thing you can do for her.'' Yatz nodded, embracing and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Musa was on her way to her bedroom when she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. It wasn't really bad, but it did hurt. She stopped and took a few deep breaths before starting walking again. She only got to go a few steps before feeling it again, this time it was stronger. Panic started to build up inside her. With small steps she managed to reach her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She probably should tell Riven, but she didn't want him to worry. She closed her eyes and focosed on her breathing.

''Ouch!'' Now the pain got stronger and stronger. She started to get worried and prayed to God that her baby would be alright. She got out from bed and went outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. But that didn't help either, the pain was getting worse.

* * *

Well what can I say... cliffhanger? Please R&R and look out for the last chapter of **The beginning or the ending.**


	21. Leaving Eldorado

**Leaving Eldorado**

Musa sat on the bathroom floor hugging herself and crying hysterical. She felt scared and alone. She wanted to stay strong and stop crying, but this time her brain didn't listen to her.

''Hello? Riven? Musa?'' She heard Mista's voice from the bedroom. She had heard someone sob from inside their room and went to look after what it was. She looked in the bedroom but heard the voice coming from the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Musa sitting on her floor rock herself with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, she got scared herself.

''Musa? What are you doing? What's the matter?'' She sat down besides her and patted her shoulder. Before she knew it, Musa threw herself in her arms and críed on her shoulder. She was confused and surprised but she embraced her.

''I lost it Mista. I lost my baby.'' She sobbed. Something inside Mista broke. Like she couldn't breath and her lips couldn't speak.

''A-re you sure? I mean how do you know?''

''I saw it. It was so tiny.'' Mista stroke her hair. This feelt strange. She had barely even touched Musa and she never wanted to, and now she was here holding and comforting Musa over Riven's baby. But even if she did dislike Musa, loosing a child she didn't wish for anyone. Not even Musa.

''Do you want me to get Riven for you?'' Musa shook her head and took a harder grip of Mistas arm.

''No please. Just stay here with me for a few minutes.'' Mista nodded and let Musa rest her head against her chest as she stroke her hair. She even felt a small tear run down her own cheek.

''It's alright. I'm here and I'll stay as long as you want me to.'' Maybe it was time to let this eternal battle over Riven's heart come to it's end. Maybe it was time for Mista and Musa to finally make peace with eachother.

She ran as fast as she could. Ran like her own life depended on it. Suddenly she got a glimpse of magenta hair and saw Riven on his way around a corner.

''Riven wait.'' Mista saw Riven go behind the corner, but went back to look who had called him. He stopped and waited for her.

''What is it?'' He smiled but Mista didn't smile back. She catched her breath and tried to get a hold of her breathing. She really needed to exerice her condition more.

''There is something that I need to tell you.'' He started to look worried and confused.

''What? Is something wrong?'' She nodded and took his hand.

''Yeah, but not with me. Come on, you better sit down.'' She lead him out in the courtyard and they sat down by the fountain.

''It's Musa.'' Panic and fear entered Riven's eyes.

''What? Is she alright? Is the baby alright?'' Mista looked down in her lap and started to get tears in her eyes. She looked up once again and staired into Riven's horrid face.

''It's the baby Riven. Musa lost it.''

''No. NO!'' Riven stood up and shouted at her. Mista started to cry and burried her face in her hands. Riven calmed down and sat down besides Mista again.

''I'm sorry. That was idiotic.'' Mista dried her tears, but it came more.

''Yes it was.'' Then Riven broke out in tears. He pulled his hair and cried hard. Mista stood up and hugged him as he hugged her waist.

''Where is she?'' Mista looked up to Musa's and Riven's bedroom.

''She's in your room. Come on.'' She took Riven by the hand again and they went upstairs. Neither of them said anything before they stood outside his and Musa's bedroom.

''I can tell the others if you want to? And I can tell them that you want to be alone.'' Riven nodded.

''Thank you. For everything.'' Mista walked away and Riven went into the room to Musa. She stood by the window and turned quickly around when she heard the door open. They ran into eachothers arms and cried togehter. Grieving the lost of their child.

''I'm sorry.'' She sobbed into his chest as she dug her nails into his back.

''You have nothing to be sorry for.'' He whispered into her ear. She looked upon him with tearfilled eyes. She took her right hand and cupped his cheek. She tried to speak but she had trouble finding the right words.

''Please don't leave me Riven.'' He pressed her body closer to him.

''Never.''

* * *

Mista sat in the kitchen drinking her tea. She let out a deep sigh as she rested her head in her palm. Thoughts running through her head. Was it really worth to betray a friend for love? She loved Yatz, but she didn't want to lose her friendship with Chel. She heard someone coming into the kitchen but she was so deeply into her own thoughts that she didn't noticed before she heard her name. She snapped back to reality and saw Chel standing infront of her. Mista quickly stood up and walked over to her.

''I promise Chel, if you don't want me to be with him I won't.'' Chel smiled weakly and took Mista's hands in hers.

''But you want to, and I think you should.'' Mista frowned.

''You do? Why?''

''Well, you are my best friend... and I want you to be happy. And if Yatz makes you happy then, what's the problem?'' Chel smiled and Mista did as well.

''Are you sure about this?'' Chel nodded and Mista's face glowed with happiness.

''You love him don't you? And he loves you. So who am I to stand in your way from true love, especially since you finally have gotten over my brother.'' The both princesses laughed and hugged.

''Thank you Chel, I'll never forget this.'' They separated and stood silent for a few seconds.

''What are you still doing here? Go to him.'' Mista nodded and ran out through the doors. Chel smiled sadly and one single tear escaped her eye.

* * *

''Go on Flora, you are the only one that she actually listens to.'' Stella and Layla pushed Flora in the front towards Musa and Riven's bedroom door.

''But… but.'' Flora protested as she was being forced to the door and knocked. No one inside made a sound so she took the handle and carefully opened it and peeked inside. The rest of the Winx also tried to get a glimse of one of their best friend, but Flora took her foot and kicked them away as she looked at them crossed and gave them a grunt. She turned her attention back to the room and saw Musa laying on the bed with her face burried in the pillows and her long navy hair spread around. Slowly and quietly into the room and over to the bed. The rest of the Winx followed in a cluster. When Flora carefully sat down on the bed beside Musa she could hear her soft sobs. With her head she lightly placed it on Musa's head, like she expected Musa gave no reaction to this. She looked over to the rest of the girls who stood still and watched concerned. Flora nodded towards them and they got closer. Bloom sat on the other end by Musa's head. Layla and Stella by her feets and Techna stood at the end of the bed. They all knew nothing needed to be said, the only thing Musa needed right now was to know that they cared for her.

* * *

Mista and Yatz stood outside with the others. Except Chel and Musa who was nowhere to be seen. They were finally going back to Apolize and Mista could take her place at the throne again. Mista said goodbye to Topaz and Miguel and thanked them for their hospitality during this last couple of years. Yatz and Riven glared at each other angrily and shot thousands daggers without anyone noticing. When Mista came back to Yatz side, he took his non-bandage arm and wrapped it around her waist and grinned at Riven who looked like he wanted to kill him. Tulio noticed and took his older brother by his shoulder.

''I guess this is good-bye then?'' Mista smiled and let out a deep sigh.

''I hope all of you will come to my coronation.''

''Of course we'll.'' Miguel said and Mista nodded as she looked and smiled at Yatz.

''It'll be hard leaving this place. It has been my home for more then ten years.'' Mista smiled sadly. Topaz walked over to her Ice and Water princess and laid a hand on her shoulder.

''This will always be your home, and you are always welcome back anytime you want to.'' Topaz gave Mista a hug before she and Yatz linked hands and went over to the ship.

''Are you sure you are ready for this?'' He asked and turned to face her. She nodded and smiled.

''I have been ready for ten years.'' She rested her head against his chest and let out a deep sigh.

''I'll be there by your side, whenever you need me.'' He leaned in closer to her so that his lips brushed against hers. He took a hold on to her tiny waist with his well hand. Her arms went around his neck and leaned forward to him so that they shared their first kiss.

* * *

I know this was really short. But if I didn't published it now, I never might have o.o

I will make a 3rd season. If you want to find out what will happen, look out for _Just another day. _

I will probably publish it in a few days since the first chapter is already finished.

Hope you have enjoyed this story just as much as I have and that you will keep on reading _Just another day._


End file.
